The Curse Returns
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Fortsetzung von: Die geheimnisvolle Karte: Was passiert wenn in der heutigen zeit 2 Mädels verflucht sind - das Versteckspiel kann beginnen. Kann sein das 2 kapitel vertauscht sind, werde sei ordnene wenn ich die geschichte online sehe. Please R&R FINISH
1. Einleitung

Die geheimnisvolle Karte 2  
  
The Curse Returns  
  
Einleitung:  
  
Die Story ist die Fortsetzung von *Die geheimnisvolle Karte* Man muss nicht den ersten Teil gelesen haben um den zweiten zu verstehen, aber man lernt so manche Eigenheiten der Personen im ersten Teil kennen. In den weiteren Kapiteln, werden dann neue Personen dazukommen, aber auch Personen aus dem 1. Teil verschwinden.  
  
Danke mal an Wolfi für die Ideen zum Teil 2.  
  
Sobald das 1. Kapitel fertig ist, lad ich es rauf. Soviel sei schon verraten, die Geschichte spielt in der heutigen Zeit.  
  
Das Copyright liegt klarerweise bei Disney, ich hab mir nur die Chars und die Isla de Muerta samt Schatz ausgeborgt um eine kleine Story zu schreiben. Falls der ein oder der andere Star Trek Ausdruck vorkommen sollte, liegt das Copyright bei Paramount. 


	2. Ruhe vor den Sturm

@littemissy  
  
Danke für das review – wird mir mühe geben das der 2. Teil auch wieder gut wird.  
  
1. Kapitel - Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Die Pearl glitt ruhig durch das Meer. Verträumt stand Sandra am Bug der Pearl und blickte auf das schier endlose Meer. Torsten trat hinter sie, „Glaubst du kommen wir mal zurück?"„Ich weiß es nicht, auf einer Seite will ich für immer dableiben, auf der anderen will ich auch zurück"Sandra war sich immer noch nicht mit ihren Gefühlen im klaren. „Wenn wir zurückkommen, haben wir etwas erlebt von den andere nur träumen können"„Es ist immer noch fast unglaublich, was für ein Abenteuer wir hinter sich haben"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit stand Wolfi und Peter im Ausguck oben, sie sollten den Horizont nach Schiffen absuchen – es war im Moment aber ruhig – zu ruhig. Auch die Beiden rätselten darüber, ob sie jemals wieder ins 21. Jahrhundert zurückkommen würden.  
  
Tage, Wochen vergingen...  
  
Als nach einer langen Fahrt plötzlich ein paar Felsen am Horizont auftauchten, konnte Sandra fast ihren Augen nicht trauen. „Ich hab's mir gedacht"erwiderte Torsten, ohne das Sandra was gesagt hatte. Die Zwei hatten heute Dienst im Krähennest, „und du fast da bitte nichts an"„Was soll ich den anfassen?"Sandra setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf, der meinen würde – *ich doch nicht* „Du weißt genau was ich meine"Torsten knuffte sie etwas in die Seite. „Ich nehm schon nichts"  
  
Die Pearl näherte sich der Isla de Muerta. „Ich lass dich keinen Moment aus den Augen, ich will nicht, das du wenn wir zurückkommen sollten verflucht bist, stell dir vor was dann los wäre" „Aber anschauen darf ich mir ihn schon..."„Aber nicht anfassen"Sandra grummelte etwas vor sich hin, aber sie konnte Torsten auch verstehen – er hatte ja auch recht.  
  
Der Anker wurde runtergelassen. Torsten wollte sich auf jeden Fall auch mal die Insel anschauen, da er noch nicht in der Höhle war. Der Rest der Gruppe wollte an Bord bleiben und so saßen nur Torsten, Sandra, Captain Jack Sparrow und ein paar von Jacks Crew in mehreren Ruderbooten, die zu der Schatzhöhle fuhren.  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Die Höhle war faszinierend und geheimnisvoll, das musste man schon zugeben. Sandra zog Torsten durch die Gänge. „Nicht so schnell, du rennst da rum, als wärst du hier zu Hause"Sie grinste, „Wolfi und ich saßen ja ein paar Tage fest, da kennt man sich mit der Zeit aus"  
  
Endlich standen sie in der Höhle, staunend sah sich Torsten um. „Cool, oder"flüsterte Sandra ihm zu. „Es sieht echt genial aus"Sandra hob ne Halskette auf die am Boden lag, sie hängte sich die Kette um. „Das darf ich ja, oder. Vielleicht kann ich ja das mitnehmen, falls wir mal in meinen Zimmer landen sollten"„Von mir aus, aber nichts, von dem Schatz von Cortès"Sandra sammelte ein paar Goldstücke ein die am Boden lagen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit trug die Crew von Jack ein paar Truhen mit Gold zu den Booten. Nachdem sich Sandra einiges eingesteckt hatte – wollte sie mit Torsten eine Truhe zu den Booten bringen. Langsam gingen die zwei durch den leicht abwärts führenden Gang.  
  
„Wenn wir wieder in der Höhle sind, möchte ich noch einen Blick auf den Schatz werfen"„Kannst du ruhig ..."Torsten wurde unterbrochen – das helle Licht gleißte auf und sie standen samt der Truhe in Sandras Zimmer.  
  
Sandras Zimmer  
  
Neben ihnen standen fast alle andern – nur auf dem Bett saß Maria und schluchzte vor sich hin. Ihr war es noch gar nicht aufgefallen das sie wieder in Sandras Zimmer saß. „Meine arme, arme Kette"„ohhhh der arme, arme Timmy liegt jetzt in der Karibik... – wenigstens hat es warm"sagte Peter sarkastisch. „Du bist gemein"Erst jetzt fiel es Maria auf das sie wieder *erlöst* war.  
  
Torsten und Sandra starrten die Schatztruhe an, die jetzt in Sandras Zimmer stand. Maria sprang auf und wollte sich vor Wut auf Sandra stürzen. „Du bist schuld an dem – wegen dir hab ich die Kette verloren"„Wege mir..." Sandra schaute sie entrüstet an.  
  
„Streitet nicht"Manfred trat zwischen die 2 Streithähne, „außerdem Maria, wieso musstest du überall mit der Kette angeben, und sagen, *die Kette des heiligen Tim* , ist doch logisch das dann alle interessiert sind, wenn du das nicht gesagt hättest, hätte dir keiner die Kette weggenommen, und keiner hätte dich entführt"  
  
„Ich fahr heim, ich fahr die Kette suchen..."„Dreht sie jetzt durch" flüsterte Wolfi, der sich auch gerade erst gefangen hatte. Maria hatte wirklich das Zimmer verlassen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.  
  
Erst jetzt starrten sich die 7 Leute an – sie hatten alle noch die Klamotten an, die sie an Bord der Pearl anhatten. „Waren wir im Film, oder was war das.."Grübelnd schauten sie sich an. „Der TV und der DVD Player sind aus"bemerkte Chris, „da liegt aber was auf dem Boden"Vorsichtig hob er es auf. „Das ist die Karte – aber sie sieht etwas anderes aus als vorher"Manfred nahm Christoph die Karte weg und begutachtete sie. „Zeig mal"Sandra war extrem neugierig.  
  
Torsten und Wolfi versuchten in der Zwischenzeit die Truhe zu öffnen. Krachend fiel der Deckel auf den Boden. „Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"ertönte ein Aufschrei. Manfred ließ vor schreck die Karte fallen und Sandra fing sie auf – ehe noch etwas passieren sollte.  
  
Die Sieben starrten auf das Gold das in der Truhe lag. „Was machen wir damit?"„Aufteilen unter uns – was sonst."  
  
Vorsichtig drehte Sandra die Karte hin und her – sie sah, das sich ein paar Zahlen auf der Karte befanden, was sollten die Zahlen bedeuten. 


	3. Rätsel, Gold und Planungen

2. Kapitel – Rätsel, Gold und Planungen  
  
Im ersten Moment war das Gold etwas wichtiger als die Karte, das galt es mal aufzuteilen. Es war wie ein Traum, vor dem Gold zu sitzen – wie viel wert würde das wohl haben.  
  
„Verdammt"murmelte Sandra, unhörbar für die anderen – das Medaillon das sie bei ebay ersteigert hatte war weg – sie wusste auch warum, aber der Anblick des Schatzes und was sie erlebt hatte, tröstete sie über das hinweg.  
  
Bald hatte ein jeder etwas über 4000 Goldmünzen vor sich liegen – eine schöne Summe. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"„Knapp 22:30"erwiderte Chris. „Moment mal, welches Datum?"„31.12.03 was sonst"„Dann waren wir nur die Zeit weg, solang der Film gedauert hatte, aber es kam uns ja wie Monate vor" Immer noch konnten sie es nicht glauben, das sie soviel Gold besaßen.  
  
Jetzt erst setzten sie sich zusammen um herauszufinden was passiert ist. „Das Gold ist aber echt..."Es war alles rätselhaft. „Inwiefern hat sich die Karte verändert"fragte Torsten. „Es stehen Zahlen oben – ich weiß nicht was es bedeuten soll"„Zeig mal"Sandra gab ihm die Karte. „Sehr sonderbar"Torsten notierte sich die Zahlen auf einem Zettel. „Nur zur Sicherheit, man weiß ja nie"  
  
„Mir kam alles sehr real vor"Grübelnd starrten sie die Zahlen an. „Was hat es mit den verdammten Zahlen auf sich?"Sandra spielte sich nachdenklich mit ein paar der Goldmünzen. Wolfi hielt ein paar Münzen in der Hand, „find ich klasse, das ihr die Truhe im richtigen Moment getragen habt"„Es war 100 % real"sagte auf einmal Manfred, „wir waren bestimmt nicht im Film" „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"Bernhard blickte ihn an. „Der Film hört ja da auf, wo Jack mit der Pearl wegsegelt, wir waren aber dann noch bei der Isla de Muerta" „Er könnte recht haben, aber was war das jetzt mit der Karte" „Jahreszahlen sind das keine"„Vielleicht hat ja die Karte PotC real gemacht"murmelte Wolfi so beiläufig, er war immer noch von dem Gold fasziniert – das war übrigens ein jeder.  
  
Erst als die ersten Silvesterraketen in den Himmel flogen, schreckte sie auf, es war knapp nach Mitternacht. Ohne Gedanken zu machen, was sie gerade anhatten stürmten sie in den Schnee hinaus um sich das Feuerwerk anzuschauen. Die Nachbarn von Sandra machten jedes Jahr ein großartiges Feuerwerk – das wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
Als sie vor dem Haus standen, merkten sie es, das sie noch in den Piratenklamotten waren. „Das gibt wieder einen Dorftratsch"murmelte Sandra. Das kleine Nest in dem sie wohnte hatte unter 600 Einwohner und da wusste eben jeder über jeden was zu erzählen. In der ganzen Euphorie hatten sie es noch nicht mal bemerkt das sie auch noch ihre Waffen hatten. Etwas frierend standen sie nebeneinander und beobachteten das Feuerwerk. „Auf unser Abenteuer"Torsten war kurz ins Haus gelaufen und hatte ein paar Gläser mit Rum geholt. Vergnügt stießen sie an, er später betraten sie wieder das Haus, zwar halberfroren, aber dennoch happy.  
  
„Nun was machen wir jetzt mit der Karte?"„Auf jeden Fall mal aufheben und rausfinden, was das für Zahlen sind – die Neugier ist schon fast zu groß"  
  
Die halbe Nacht saßen sie auf der Couch und grübelten. „und wenn das Koordinaten sind"murmele Peter schläfrig. Er war nicht der einzige der müde war, Chris war schon in einer Ecke gelehnt eingeschlafen. „Koordinaten"erwiderte Bernhard, „träum weiter, für was den Koordinaten" „Gib mal deine Karibikkarte her"Sandra reagierte nicht, sie war auch schon eingepennt. „Aufwachen Schlafmütze"Torsten rüttelte sie etwas. „Was ist los werden wir angegriffen"  
  
Sandra sprang auf und warf dabei eine fast leere Flasche Rum um. „Werden wir nicht, wo ist die Karte von der Karibik"brachte Torsten gerade noch hervor ehe er zu lachen anfing. „Ich bin ja in meinen Zimmer"Sandra rieb sich ihren Kopf, und tappte zu den Kasten, sie kramte etwas drin rum und zog die Karte raus. „Bitte"Sandra ließ die Karte auf den Tisch fallen und ließ sich verschlafen auf der Couch wieder. Torsten schob die Gläser beiseite und breitete die Karte aus. Gebannt blickten Torsten, Peter und Manfred auf die Karte. „Hast du ein Lineal?"„Irgendwo beim Schreibtisch" murmelte Sandra und schlief wieder ein. Torsten kramte in den Laden rum und kehrte mit dem Lineal zurück. Er schrieb sich ein paar Notizen auf den Zettel und begann mit dem Lineal einiges auszumessen.  
  
Torsten rechnete lang herum, „Ich hab's"schrie er 2 Stunden später. „Was ist den los?"„Schaut euch das an, die Zahlen sind tatsächlich Koordinaten."Schläfrig rieb sich Chris und Sandra die Augen. Fasziniert schauten sie auf das kleine x auf der Karibikkarte. „Die Zahlen waren lediglich Langen und Breitengrade, mehr war nicht dahinter, und das kam raus"„Was mag da sein?"wunderte sich Chris. Vielleicht die Isla de Muerta"kicherte Sandra. „Spaß beiseite, aber das könnten wir ja rausfinden"  
  
„Ich flieg sicher nicht in die Karibik, hab keine Zeit dafür"meinte Bernhard, „so gern ich wollte, aber leider muss ich ja zum Bundesheer". „Ohne mir, soweit mag ich nicht fliegen"sagte Peter. Manfred und Chris verneinten ebenfalls, das sie zur Uni mussten.  
  
„Ich flieg sofort mit, ist zwar mein erster Flug aber was soll's"Wolfi grinste, „das lass ich mir nicht entgehen" „Na gut dann fliegen wir drei eben"„Ich frag ne Freundin von mir, die will bestimmt mit"„Abgemacht, wann fliegen wir?"„Hmm, sobald als möglich"Sandra grinste, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Karibik.  
  
Ein paar Tage später...  
  
Einige der Münzen hatten sie schon gegen Bargeld umgetauscht um den Flug buchen zu können, das Schiff wollten sie vor Ort mieten oder sogar eines kaufen. Sie wollten direkt in der Karibik dann den Segelschein machen – was ihnen sicher kein Problem bereiten würde.  
  
Torsten, Wolfi, und Sandra warteten auf den Zug aus Wien. Endlich kam der CAT [City Airport Train] an. Katrin kletterte heraus. „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht gesagt um was es geht, nur das ich Sommergewand einpacken soll" „Ganz einfach, weil es geheim ist, wir sagen es dir nachdem wir eingecheckt haben."„Na gut, bin schon neugierig was ihr ausgeheckt habt."  
  
Am Schalter der British Airways checkten sie ein. Als sie die Tickets hatten und in der Lounge für den Flug nach London saßen, beschloss Sandra endlich Katrin in das Geheimnis einzuweihen. Vorsichtig breitete sie die Karibikkarte aus. „Wir fliegen zuerst nach St. Maarten und dann segeln wir zu der Insel."Torsten hatte ein x mitten im Ozean gemacht. „Da ist ja nichts"„Wir denken das da was ist, uns ist nämlich zu Silvester was außergewöhnliches passiert"„Was ist den geschehen"Wolfi flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „Sandra und ich waren verflucht – wir haben sozusagen den kompletten Film live erlebt"„Was!!"Katrin ließ vor Schreck die Coladose fallen, „ich kann es nicht glauben"„Halt mal die Hand auf"Wolfi zog ein paar Goldmünzen raus und ließ sie ihr in die Hand fallen. Verblüfft starrte Katrin das Gold an. „Sandra und ich hatten gerade eine Schatztruhe in der Hand gehabt, als wir wieder im 21. Jahrhundert waren"erklärte Torsten.  
  
Der Flug wurde aufgerufen, endlich konnten sie zum Gate gehen. Man sah es Wolfi an das er etwas aufgeregt war, weil er zum ersten Mal flog. Torsten überließ ihm den Fensterplatz.  
  
Im Internet hatten sie sich billig Tickets für die Business Class besorgen können. Vorerst hatten sie nur den Hinflug gebucht, da sie nicht wussten, wie lange das Abenteuer dauern würde. Der Flug nach London verging schnell und zwei Stunden später saßen sie am Oberdeck einer 747-400 nach Miami. Das Oberdeck war nur der Business Class bestimmt, dort befand sich auch eine Bar. „Endlich mal bequem reisen"sagte Katrin grinsend. 


	4. Welcome to the Caribbean

3. Kapitel – Welcome to the Caribbean  
  
Nach vielen Stunden Flug und noch einmal umsteigen landete ein Flugzeug der American Airlines in St. Maarten. Hitze strömte ihnen entgegen als sie das Flughafengebäude verließen. Per Bus ging es in die Stadt hinein, geplant war vorerst ein paar Tage in einem Hotel wohnen und dann in See stechen, viel mussten sie daher nicht auspacken als die Vier endlich im klimatisierten Hotelzimmer saßen.  
  
Während des Fluges hatte Katrin geschwiegen nun wollte sie alles über das Abenteuer erfahren, Wolfi bekam die Ehre es ihr zu erzählen, da Sandra und Torsten sich wegen dem Segelkurs erkundigen wollten.  
  
Mit den modernen Segelschiffen war es ja gänzlich was anders umzugehen als mit einem Schiff aus der Vergangenheit. Staunend sahen sich Torsten und Sandra die Schiffe an die vor Anker lagen, ein paar waren auch zum Verkauf. Eine kleinere Jacht mit 2 Decks hatte es ihnen besonders angetan – sie sah schnittig aus und verfügte auch über genügend Platz um 4 Personen aufnehmen zu können. „Nettes Schiffchen, ich glaube das müsste für uns reichen, zu zweit müssten wir das steuern können"„Denke ich auch"erwiderte Sandra.  
  
Bei dem Verkäufer erkundigten sie sich über den Preis der Jacht und wo sie einen Internationalen Bootsführerschein machen könnten. Torsten, Wolfi und Sandra kauften sich die Jacht gemeinsam und dann hieß es zu einem anderen Teil des Hafens zu gehen, um den Bootsführerschein zu machen.  
  
Ihr Lehrer war überrascht, wie geschickt die sie mit dem Boot und allem Zubehör umgehen konnten. So was war ihm noch nie passiert. Torsten steuerte das Schiff geschickt herum, während sich Sandra um die Segel kümmerte.  
  
Es vergingen ein paar Tage. In der Zeit wo Torsten und Sandra die Segelprüfung machten schauten sich Wolfi und Katrin die Stadt an. Endlich war es soweit und sie hatten den begehrten Bootsführerschein in der Hand.  
  
Wolfi und Katrin waren schon in der Zwischenzeit auf die Jacht gezogen, da es billiger war. Am Tag bevor sie losfuhren hieß es – Shopping gehen. Mit vielen Tragtaschen bepackt kehrten sie auf das Boot zurück und schlichteten alles in die Regale. „Ich freu mich schon so"Wolfi sprang in das kristallblaue Wasser vom Bug des Schiffes. Als er auftauchte und wieder an Bord geklettert war meinte er nur, „ich will für immer hier bleiben"„Geld hast du ja, kauf dir ein Haus"„Könnte ich echt machen"„Zuerst suchen wir die Insel, dann sehen wir weiter"„Überredet"  
  
Zeitig am nächsten Morgen verließen sie den Hafen und steuerten mit dem Hilfsmotor das Schiff aus der Bucht. Kaum hatten sie den Hafen verlassen, schalteten sie den Motor ab und hissten die Segel. Der Wind füllte die Segel und das Boot flog fast über das Wasser. „Wie lang werden wir wohl unterwegs sein?"„Ich weiß es nicht, kommt ja aufs Wetter an.  
  
„Das müsst ihr lesen"Katrin sprang auf, „was da in dem Reiseführer steht. Da steht etwas sehr sehr interessantes bei den Sagen und Überlieferungen. Da wird eben von einer geheimen Insel erzählt"Torsten grinste „...und ich wette die Insel hat man nie gefunden"„Genau, mal schauen was da dran ist, es steht auch noch drinnen, das jeder der sie suchen wollte nie mehr zurückgekehrt ist"Sandra begann zu lachen, „wir waren auf der Insel, und sind zurückgekommen"„Mal sehen, was da wahres dran ist, vielleicht meinen sie ja auch ne andere Insel."„Was wäre, wenn die Karte eben PotC war gemacht hat, vielleicht gibt es auch Geschichten über den Schatz."Katrin blätterte in den Buch, „über einen Schatz wird nirgends was erwähnt.  
  
Es wurde langsam dunkel, Sandra holte die Segel ein und Wolfi ließ den Anker runter, sanft schaukelte das Boot auf den Wellen. Katrin brachte etwas zu Essen an Deck. Ein paar Sterne erleuchteten den Nachthimmel, ansonsten war es stockdunkel. Die Vier saßen an Deck uns speisten belegte Brote. „Ich fühl mich schon wieder wie zu Hause, es ist einfach schön auf dem Wasser zu leben."seufzte Sandra.  
  
Spät in der Nacht gingen sie dann schlafen. Katrin lag noch lange wach und blickte in den Sternenhimmel empor. „Einfach schön hier"murmelte sie zu sich selbst.  
  
Die Sonne weckte die vier Langschläfer auf. „Guten Morgen"Torsten streckte sich. Wolfi saß noch ganz schlaftrunken auf der Koje. Sandra zog sich den Badeanzug an und sprang ins Meer. Katrin folgte ihrem Beispiel, ausgelassen tobten sie im Meer herum. Wolfi konnte sich noch nicht so recht aufraffen an Deck zu gehen, er war ein Morgenmuffel. Erst als es nach Speck zu duften begann, kam er an Deck. „Auch schon munter?"„Geht so"murmelte er und setzte sich hin. Wolfi nahm sich ein Teller und begann dann auch zu essen.  
  
Die Segel waren bald wieder gehisst und es ging Richtung Isla de Muerta. „Bin gespannt was sich alles verändert hat"„Wirst es schon sehen, wenn wir da sind"Sandra war schon ziemlich ungeduldig. „Aber wieso, findet keiner die Insel, das ist ja das seltsame daran"„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, vielleicht wurde sie schon gesehen, aber es wird sich keiner für kahle Felsen interessieren die aus dem Wasser ragen."„Da könntest recht heben"  
  
Die Zeit während der langen Fahrt vertrieben sie sich mit DVD schauen, Fotos machen oder einfach herumalbern.  
  
Noch ein paar Tage mussten sie zu den Koordinaten segeln, doch dann tauchten die bekannten Felsspitzen am Horizont auf. „Endlich – ich hoffe das sind die Koordinaten"„Ja, sind sie"Torsten warf einen zufriedenen Blick auf die Karte.  
  
Als sie in der Nähe der Insel waren holten sie die Segel ein, sie wollten auf gar keinen Fall das Schiff beschädigen. Vorsichtig manövrierten sie das Segelschiff durch die Passage. Fasziniert warfen sie einen Blick auf die vermoderten Wracks unter Wasser, an der Oberfläche konnte man nichts mehr von den Schiffen sehen. „Da würde ich gern mal hinuntertauchen"sagte Katrin und starrte die ganze Zeit zu den Wracks hin.  
  
Endlich kam der Höhleneingang in Sicht, langsam lenkten sie das Schiff darauf zu und ankerten vor dem Eingang. „Ich kann's immer noch nicht so recht glauben, das wir wirklich hier sind"Wolfi war sprachlos. Das kleine Beiboot das am Heck hing, war im Nu im Wasser und tanzte etwas auf den Wellen.  
  
Nach der Reihe kletterten sie in das Boot hinab. Wolfi und Torsten nahmen sich die Ruder und steuerten das Boot in die Höhle rein. Sandra beleuchtete den Weg mit der Taschenlampe. 


	5. Cursed Again

4. Kapitel: Cursed Again  
  
Isla de Muerta  
  
Leise knirschend berührte das Boot die Sandbank. Vorsichtig kletterten sie hinaus und zogen das Boot weiter rauf. Gespannt liefen sie dann in die Höhle. „Mal schauen was alles da ist"Der Schreck war groß als sie die Höhle betraten. Sie war fast leer, die Betonung lag auf fast. „Ich hätte mir gern was mitgenommen."Katrin war enttäuscht. „Vielleicht finden wir ja noch ein paar Münzen die zurückgeblieben sind"  
  
In der Höhle stand nur mehr ein einziger Schatz. „Man anscheinend hat Captain Jack Sparrow alles mitgenommen." „Die Höhle war echt toll, als sie mit den ganzen Schätzen angeräumt war"meinte Sandra, „aber jetzt kann ich mir endlich wieder den EINEN Schatz anschauen"Sie grinste etwas und stieg, gefolgt von Katrin den kleinen Hügel hinauf. „Ich will ihn mir auch unbedingt anschauen"„Kann ich mir denken, das er dich interessiert"  
  
Torsten und Wolfi suchten in der Höhle nach Münzen die eventuell noch rumliegen könnten. „Macht keine Dummheiten"rief Torsten zu den beiden Mädels die schon vor der Truhe saßen. „Wir doch nicht"erwiderte Katrin.  
  
Sandra öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel, langsam ließ sie ihn zu Boden gleiten. Wie verzaubert schaute sie die Medaillons an. „Wolfi war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, das er verflucht war, hat er mir erzählt"„Ich weiß, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn man hier Tage festsitzt und ohne was zu Essen und zu Trinken, bleibt einem nichts über"„Und wie fandest es du?"fragte Katrin neugierig. „Ein äußerst interessantes Erlebnis, hört sich jetzt zwar makaber an, aber ich fand es cool"  
  
„Ach was soll's, solange wie wir hier sind, kann ich mich ja verfluchen, bekommt ja keiner mit"„Was werden die andere dazu sagen"„Keine Ahnung, will auch wissen, wie das ist wenn man sich das Medaillon rausnimmt. Ich war ja schon verflucht, als wir in der Höhle gestanden sind" „Außerdem, kann man ja den Fluch ja aufheben, wenn wir wieder zurückfahren"„Genau, also ist es kein Problem", mit diesen Worten nahm sich Sandra dann ein Medaillon raus. „Und"Katrin schaute Sandra an. „Was denn"erwiderte sie unschuldig. „Na wie ist?"„Genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung habe"  
  
„Wenn ich schon da bin, probier ich es auch aus"„Wie du willst, das musst du entscheiden."„Außerdem bin ich zu neugierig darauf wie das ist"Sandra wollte noch etwas sagen, da hatte auch schon Katrin eines der Medaillons in der Hand. „Mal schauen was Wolfi und Torsten dazu sagen"„Ach den sagen wir nichts, die werden es schon sehen beziehungsweise merken"  
  
Vorsichtig hängte sich Sandra das Medaillon an eine ihrer Halsketten dran. In diesen Moment kamen gerade Wolfi und Torsten in die Höhle zurück. Sandra steckte schnell die Kette in ihr T-Shirt, Katrin ließ ebenfalls das Medaillon verschwinden. Die Zwei stiegen zu den Mädels rauf. „Könnt ihr euch nicht von dem Schatz trennen?"„Doch, warum nicht"Sandra und Katrin hoben den Deckel wieder hinauf und schlossen die Truhe.  
  
„Ach Sandra, weißt du warum ich es wollte, das du keines der Medaillons rausnimmst?"„Na ja, ich dachte, das wir kein Problem in der heutigen Zeit haben werden"Katrin unterbrach mich, „man könnte ja den Fluch aufheben, wäre ja kein Problem" „Doch es wäre ein Problem, ein sehr großes sogar, ich glaube, egal wer sich eines der Medaillons nimmt, wird den Fluch nicht mehr los"Katrin und Sandra blickten Torsten an.  
  
„Was ist los mit euch?"Wolfi wunderte sich als er den Blick der 2 Mädels bemerkte. „Wieso kann man den Fluch nicht mehr los werden?"wollte Katrin wissen. Grübelnd setzte sich Sandra auf die Truhe und dachte angestrengt nach. „Bin echt enttäuscht von dir Sandra"wandte sich Torsten an sie. „Was hab ich gemacht?"„Denk mal an den Film..."  
  
„Verdammt"mehr brachte sie nicht mehr raus, sie war zu sehr erschrocken, weil an das hatten sie nicht gedacht. „Wieso den verdammt? Was ist den los? Sag bloß..."weiter wollte Torsten nicht mehr reden, er hatte ne schlimmer Vermutung. Wolfi begann zu lachen, „was hat sie bloß angestellt"gluckste er hervor. „Rate mal..."Verärgert starrte Torsten Sandra an. „Man ich wollte ja nur wieder mal verflucht sein – eben solang bis wir wieder zurückfahren"„Wieso haben wir an das nicht gedacht"seufzte Katrin. „Du auch..."„Ja, wollte es mal probieren"„So was zum Spaß probieren, ich bin echt entsetzt"  
  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"Sandra sprang auf. „Als erster dürft ihr mal die Medaillons zählen, das wir wissen wie viele fehlen."„Ich fasse da nichts an"sagte Wolfi, „die brachte mir schon genug Ärger" „Verlangt auch keiner von dir, Katrin und Sandra sollen es machen, ich denke sie werden nur auf 881 kommen, oder noch weniger."Nach einer kurzen Atempause fuhr Torsten fort, „ich fahr derweil mit Wolfi zum Boot zurück, ihr könnt ja dann nachkommen wenn ihr gezählt habt."Mit diesen Worten verließen die Beiden die Höhle.  
  
„Da haben wir uns was eingebrockt"seufzte Katrin, „na toll wie sollen wir die zählen, alle aus der Truhe rausgeben, geht ja nicht, es muss uns eines nur in eine Spalte fallen."„Lass mich mal überlegen"Sandra setzte sich grübelnd auf den Rand der Truhe. „Was wäre wenn wir, etliche auf den Deckel legen würden, so das wir dann Platz haben die anderen zu zählen"schlug Katrin vor. „Müsste gehen"„Machen wir es so"Sandra und Katrin drehten den Deckel um und legten vorsichtig die Medaillons hinauf.  
  
Als sie zirka die Hälfte heraußen hatten, konnten sie anfangen, die anderen zu zählen, bald darauf konnten sie die Anderen auch wieder in die Truhe geben. „Mit unseren Zwei die wir rausgenommen sind es 878"sagte Katrin. „Dann fehlen mehr als ich mir gedacht hatte, ich hätte mit 881 gerechnet" „Also wo sollen wir zu suchen beginnen?"„Wenn ich das wüsste"„Zuerst schauen wir zu Torsten und zu Wolfi."„Na gut"Sandra konnte sich irgendwie nicht von der Insel trennen, „aber ich will noch unbedingt Fotos machen, als Erinnerung, zwar kommen wir sicher wieder zurück, aber wer weiß wann."  
  
Katrin machte sich auf dem weg zum Ausgang, Sandra schloss den Deckel der Truhe und folgte ihr dann. „Ach ist ja kein Boot da"wandte sich Katrin an Sandra. „Wir können ja gehen", Sandra grinste und sprang ins Wasser. Katrin schaute ihr kurz noch skeptisch nach und sprang dann ebenfalls rein. Zum Boot war es nicht weit und bald konnten sie an Deck klettern.  
  
Zurück an Bord  
  
Torsten und Wolfi saßen an Deck und beobachteten die Beiden. Als sie an Deck saßen über fiel sie Torsten gleich mit einer Frage: „Stimmt's ihr könnt den Fluch nicht aufheben"„Ne, sind nur 878 Stück, inklusive den 2 Medaillons die wir dabei haben"„Na echt toll, das kann ein Spaß werden" Wolfi musste immer wieder grinsen. Katrin knuffte ihm in die Seite, „das ist echt nicht mehr lustig"„Sandra hätte ich es 100 % zugetraut das sie sich wieder verflucht, aber du Katrin, das einfach aus Neugier zu probieren" „Ich hab mit dem nicht gerechnet das nicht alle da sind, wer sollte schon die Insel finden"„Eben falsch gedacht, man was machen wir jetzt wirklich, wie wollt ihr die 4 Medaillons finden?" „Keine Ahnung, aber das bis jetzt noch keiner was davon mitbekommen hat, auch wenn die Personen schon einige Zeit verflucht sind, das muss man doch sehen oder irgendwem auffallen"Wolfi grübelte etwas über das Problem.  
  
„Ich fahr noch mal in die Höhle, will ein paar Fotos machen, so als Erinnerung"„Wie du meinst Sandra, es hält dich keiner auf"Etwas kopfschüttelnd schauten sie Sandra nach, als sie mit dem Boot zurück in die Höhle ruderte.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt wirklich?"„Zuerst mal nach Europa zurück und die Sache geheim halten, es darf wirklich keiner etwas mitgenommen, untertags ist es ja n Problem, aber in der Nacht darf keiner mehr von euch raus"„Na echt toll, wieso musste ich es nur probieren"„Am nächsten Tag, fahren wir dann mit dem Schiff nach Europa zurück und ankern in einem Hafen in Italien."  
  
Vorsichtig befestige Sandra nach 2 Stunden das Boot wieder am Segelschiff und kletterte an Bord. „Na alles erledigt"„Klar, hab etliche Fotos gemacht"Sie grinste etwas und begab sich unter Deck um die Bilder gleich auf den Computer zu überspielen.  
  
„Das es Sandra so cool hinnimmt, wundert mich etwas"„Ach muss dich nicht wundern, sie fand es schon vorher witzig"Sandra kam wieder an Deck, sie setzte sich lässig auf einen Sessel und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. „Also Wolfi und ich gehen mal unter Deck was Essen"„Ihr werdet sicher nicht wollen?"wandte sich Wolfi sarkastisch an die Beiden Mädels. „Ne, danke hab im Moment keinen Hunger"antwortete ihm Sandra. „Trau dich ja nicht an Deck zurück"drohte im Katrin. Lachend verschwand Wolfi unter Deck.  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel. „Hier können wir ja noch in der Nacht im Freien sein, aber wenn wir dann wieder an Land sind, wird es nicht mehr gehen." Katrin erwiderte nichts darauf, sie warf einen Blick in den Himmel, die ersten Sterne tauchten auf. „Bin schon gespannt..."Sandra konnte erahnen auf was sie hinauswollte, „ist ziemlich interessant"mehr sagte sie nicht. „Wie hast du zum ersten Mal reagiert, als du im Mondlicht gestanden bist?" wollte Katrin wissen. „Fasziniert, schwer zu beschreiben, man kann es irgendwie nicht mit Worten fassen"Sandra konnte sich schwer ausdrücken, „aber kannst es bald selber erleben"  
  
„Verdammte Wolken"Sandra ärgerte sich etwas, „die sollen endlich abhauen" Es war schon stockdunkel geworden, ab und zu sah man durch die Wolkendecke ein paar Sterne durchschimmern. „Man wieso müssen gerade jetzt die Wolken kommen"Gelangweilt legte sich Sandra auf den Rücken und beobachte die Wolken.  
  
Torsten und Wolfi kehrten an Deck zurück, sie setzten sich zu den beiden Mädels. „Heute scheint ihr Pech zu haben" „Mal warten, von mir aus bleib ich auch die ganze Nacht wach"„Wie du meinst wir gehen schlafen."Wolfi zog auch Katrin unters Deck, „hast morgen Abend auch noch zeit es zu erleben!"  
  
Trotz aller Bemühungen pennte Sandra an Deck ein. Katrin, Wolfi und Torsten plauderten noch etwas unter Deck, kurz bevor sie entgültig schlafen gehen wollten, warf Torsten einen Blick aufs Deck. Sandra schlief friedlich, unweigerlich musste er grinsen, als er es sah. „Katrin, komm mal her" Rasch rannte sie zu ihm. In der Zwischenzeit waren schon längst die Wolken verschwunden. „Geh sie aufwecken"Wolfi war auch in der Zwischenzeit dazugekommen. „Okay, mach ich gern"Katrin zögerte nicht und ging zu Sandra hin. Interessiert schaute sich Katrin als, sie zum ersten Mal im Mondlicht stand an, klarerweise erschrak sie nicht. „He, Sandra aufstehen"„Was ist los?"Sandra setzte sich auf, „cool"Sie schaute zu Katrin, „ist ja nicht so schlimm, oder?"„Ich glaub man gewöhnt sich dran"  
  
Katrin war immer noch ganz fasziniert davon sich anzuschauen, es sah ja auch interessant aus, sich im Mondlicht zu sehen.  
  
Lange blieben die Beiden noch wach und blickten auf das Meer das fast silbrig glitzerte. „Noch mal danke, das ihr mich auf die Reise mitgenommen habt"„Kein Problem, ich dachte mir ja das es dir gefallen würde."„Zwar hab ich nicht damit gerechnet, verflucht zu werden – aber alleine die Insel zu sehen war es wert" 


	6. Transatlantik

5. Kapitel: Transatlantik  
  
Zeitig am nächsten Morgen weckte Torsten alle auf. „Lasst mich in Ruhe" brummte Wolfi und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um weiterzupennen. Torsten rüttelte ihn, „wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst fahr ich mit dir wieder mal zur Höhle und bring dich eigenhändig dazu dir was rauszunehmen" Von Wolfi konnte man nur irgendwas undefinierbares hören. Katrin holte einen Becher Wasser und schüttete ihn an. „Ich will noch schlafen..."„Wie kann man nur so müde sein"„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt"Torsten grinste etwas fies, mit Hilfe von Katrin und Sandra schleppte er ihn an Deck.  
  
Noch ziemlich schlaftrunken versuchte er sich zu wehren, aber gegen die Drei hatte er keine Chance. „Ab ins Boot mit ihm..."Jeder von uns wusste das es nur Spaß war, wir hätten ihn so und so niemals verflucht, aber so konnte man ihn etwas schneller munter bekommen. Torsten spritze ihn mit Wasser an. Endlich rührte er sich. „Los an die Arbeit, wir wollen los segeln"Noch sehr tapsig bewegte er sich voran um wieder an Bord zu klettern, dabei rutschte, schlaftrunken wie er war aus und fiel ins Wasser. Das kalte Bad am morgen weckte ihm völlig auf. Torsten und die 2 Mädels lachten los als er triefend nass an Bord kletterte. „Das war jetzt echt gemein, jetzt sind auch meine Zigaretten nass geworden"  
  
Nach einem Frühstück hissten sie die Segel und fuhren auf das offene Meer hinaus. Wehmütig warf Sandra einen Blick zur Insel zurück und machte noch ein paar Fotos. „Wann werden wir wohl wieder herkommen..."„Vielleicht bald wieder, wenn wir den Schatz komplett haben."Erwiderte ihr Torsten.  
  
Lautlos flog das Schiff fast über die Karibische See – der Wind spielte mit und trieb das Boot rasch voran. Keine Insel war in Sicht, das Meer lag wie ein Spiegel vor ihnen und glitzerte in der Morgensonne. Sie mussten noch bei den Virgin Islands vorbei und dann würden sie in den Atlantik kommen.  
  
Sandra saß mit Katrin am Busgsprit und ließen die Füße hinunterbaumeln, im Moment war nichts zu tun. Torsten unterrichtete weiter Wolfi in der Kunst des Segelns. Auf einmal tauchten Delphine auf und begleiteten die kleine Jacht. Schnell schnappte sich Sandra ihre Digi-Cam und machte Aufnahmen. „Das sind so schöne Tiere, ich hoffe die Bilder werden was"  
  
„Wie lange werden wir wohl unterwegs sein?"„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube ein Kreuzfahrtschiff braucht so 8 – 10 Tage"Wir werden sicher noch viel länger brauchen"„Hoffentlich haben wir ein gutes Wetter bei der Überquerung"„Das kann ich nur hoffen - weil ein Sturm wäre nichts, andererseits, bei einem Sturm habe ich keine Probleme an Deck zu arbeiten, das beste ist, ich erkläre dir auch noch einiges im Bezug auf das Segeln, dann können wir arbeiten und die Jungs haben kein Problem wegen dem Wetter"„Ich lerne gern etwas dazu, will mich auch nützlich machen"  
  
Bis kurz vor St Thomas wurden sie von den Delphinen begleitet, dann verschwanden sie. Wolfi und Torsten wollten sich noch etwas Proviant kaufen und dann hieß es, das Abenteuer Atlantik. Die Jacht legte ihm Hafen an. „Wir bleiben an Bord"riefen die Mädels den Jungs zu. „Okay, viel Spaß"  
  
Nach 3 Stunden kamen sie wieder zurück, beladen mit Unmengen an Essen. „Ach ist doch gut das ihr verflucht seit, so müssen wir nicht so viel zu Essen kaufen"Katrin ärgerte sich maßlos über Wolfi den er hatte es ziemlich laut gesagt. Torsten warf Wolfi einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Musst du alles so laut herumposaunen, willst du das es die Medien mitbekommen"flüsterte er ihm zu, „denke zuerst was du sagen willst, willst du das wir Probleme bekommen"Den zwei Mädels war es egal, wo sie die Sachen verstauten, sie wollten sie gar nicht sehen.  
  
„Wie kommt man echt damit zurecht wenn man solange verflucht ist"wollte Katrin wissen. „Nun ja, als erstes darfst du eben nicht an die ganzen Nachteile denken, sie einfach verdrängen – also bei mir hat es funktioniert"„Wird schwer werden"„Ich hab nicht gesagt das es leicht ist, aber es geht"„Wie man das echt solange aushalten kann, ohne verrückt zu werden"„ Also mir hat es die paar Monate nichts ausgemacht als ich verflucht war – man gewöhnt sich dran" Noch länger quatschten sie weiter, in der Zwischenzeit waren sie schon längst wieder auf dem Meer unterwegs, sie wollten am offenen Ozean sein, ehe es Nacht wurde.  
  
Mitten am Ozean holten sie dann als es dunkel wurde die Segel ein. Die See war ruhig und der Himmel wolkenlos. „Wir machen heute eine Nachtwache, sicher ist sicher, es muss nur ein Sturm kommen und unser Boot wird vielleicht umgeschmissen, man kann nie wissen"„Geht klar, ich bleib gleich als erstes auf"Sandra grinste, sie wollte so lang wie nur möglich im Mondlicht sitzen. „Ich bleib bei dir"sagte Katrin. „Okay"Die Sonne war im Meer versunken und die Sterne tauchten am Himmel auf.  
  
Sandra setzte sich auf das Oberdeck und blickte auf das schier endlose Meer – schon längst stand der Mond am Himmel, jeder der das Schiff jetzt sehen würde, würde seinen Augen nicht trauen, das 2 Skelette an Deck saßen und sich unterhielten.  
  
Doch was jetzt passieren sollte, mit dem hatte keiner gerechnet. In der Ferne tauchten Lichter auf die langsam näher kamen – kein direkter Kollisionskurs aber das Schiff würde sie in geschätzten 200 m Entfernung passieren. „Das muss ein riesiges Schiff sein"„Ja, ist sicher eines der Kreuzfahrtschiffe die hier überall herumschippern"  
  
Die Mastspitze der Jacht war mit einem Licht erleuchtet und ein paar weitere Lampen zierten das Schiff.  
  
Das Deck war fast ausgestorben, ein paar Liebespärchen stand an der Reling. Am Bug des Ozeanriesens stand Maria und suchte seit Wochen das Meer ab, ob ihr irgendwas bekannt vorkam, sie wollte die kleine einsame Insel sehen, denn da in der Nähe wurde auch ihre Kette versenkt. Maria hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, sie hat zu sehr an der Kette gehangen. Ihr taten die Worte von Peter und der Anderen immer noch weh.  
  
Fasziniert erblickte sie das kleine Licht das sich am Wasser bewegte, und zu einem Schiff gehörte. Schemenhaft konnte sie 2 Gestalten erkennen, aber nicht definieren wer oder was da war. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Schiff nehmen.  
  
Auch andere Passagiere die an Deck waren, konnten die kleine Jacht sehen, zwar war sie weit weg, aber man konnte sie noch leicht erkennen, das es ein Schiff war.  
  
Katrin und Sandra wiegten sich in Sicherheit – auf so eine Entfernung konnte man sie bestimmt nicht erkennen. Sie beobachteten das Schiff das langsam weiter fuhr. Die Jacht schaukelte leicht von den letzten Ausläufern der Bugwelle. Plötzlich sahen sie einen Blitz eines Fotoapparates aufzucken. „Was war das jetzt?"„Ich glaub da hat uns irgendwer fotografiert – aber ich denke das Foto wird so und so nichts werden – wir sind viel zu weit weg. Doch schon bald sollte sich grundlegendes ändern.  
  
Ziemlich in der Früh weckten die Zwei Torsten auf. Katrin legte sich ins Bett. „Ich bleib noch mit Torsten auf, bin irgendwie nicht müde"Als sie mit Torsten an Deck saß, waren schon längst die Lichter des Schiffes am Horizont verschwunden. „Irgendwer hat uns versucht zu fotografieren"„Wie denn das..."Torsten war überrascht. „In weiter Entfernung fuhr ein Kreuzfahrtschiff vorbei, und da hat es auf einmal geblitzt"„Ich glaub die wollten eh nur das Schiff fotografieren, mehr nicht, euch konnte man eh nicht erkennen"Sandra war etwas beruhigt, dennoch musste sie immer daran denken. „Ach und wenn man was erkennt – wer glaubt dem schon – das wird sicher für ein Spaßfoto oder ein manipuliertes Bild gehalten."„Da hast auch recht."  
  
Langsam begann es zu dämmern und die Sonne ging auf. Wie immer ließen sie Wolfi schlafen und setzten sobald es hell war die Segel. Das Boot glitt rasch über das türkisblaue Wasser. Erst gegen Mittag kam Wolfi an Deck und rieb sich die Augen. „Na auch schon munter"Sandra grinste. Jetzt unter tags, deutete nichts darauf hin, das zwei von den Jugendlichen verflucht waren.  
  
Katrin setzte sich zum Bug nach vorn und schaute auf das endlose Meer. „Wieso musste ich es nur probieren"murmelte sie. Sandra kletterte den Masten hinauf und hielt sich ganz oben an der Mastspitze fest. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen.  
  
Tagelang segelten sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle übers Meer Richtung Italien. Nach 12 Tagen erreichten sie die Italienische Küste. Nun hieß es erstmals einen Ankerplatz finden und dann nach Österreich zurückfahren. Langsam glitt die Jacht in den Hafenbereich hinein. Vorsichtig ankerten sie bei einem Steg um sich zu erkundigen wo sie für die Jacht einen fixen Ankerplatz bekommen könnten.  
  
Eine Stunde später bekamen sie endlich einen Platz zugewiesen, der zum Glück recht günstig war. Geschickt steuerten Sandra und Torsten das Schiff dort hin und befestigten es ordentlich. Wolfi war froh das er wieder festen Booten unter den Füssen hatte und kletterte fröhlich an Land. Katrin packte ihre Tasche und stellte sie auf den Steg. Sandra und Torsten wollten einiges an Bord lassen, das sie das nächste mal nicht so viel mitschleppen mussten. Sie nahmen nur das Nötigste mit an Land. „Etwas hab ich mich an alles gewöhnt"sagte Katrin zu Sandra. „Wirst sehen, mit der Zeit denkst du gar nimmer dran"Sandra grinste etwas.  
  
Als alles gesichert und verschlossen war, machten sie sich auf den weg in die Stadt hinein – sie wollten ein Zugticket nach Wien kaufen. 


	7. Nachtreisen können gefährlich sein

6. Kapitel: Nachtreisen können gefährlich sein  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag kamen sie am Bahnhof an, in der Schalterhalle sahen sie sich vorerst nach einem Schalter um, wo sie internationale Fahrscheine kaufen konnten.  
  
Endlich fanden sie den Schalter, sie mussten aber noch einige Zweit warten bis sie drankamen. „Wir hätten gerne einen 4er Liegewagen oder 4er Schlafwagen nach Wien"sagte Torsten. „Für die nächsten Tage ist der Schlafwagen ausgebucht, ich könnte sie nur mehr heute Abend in einem 6er Liegewagen unterbringen."„Kann man auch einen kompletten 6er Liegewagen buchen?"„Leider in dem liegen schon 2 Personen drinnen" Torsten warf Sandra einen Blick zu, der soviel heißen mag - das wird ein Problem werden – aber wir werden es irgendwie lösen können. „Okay dann nehmen wir den 6er Liegewagen"Torsten legte das Geld dafür hin und bekam die Tickets.  
  
Katrin und Wolfi warteten schon gespannt als die 2 zurückkamen. „Nun es gab nur mehr Plätze in einem 6er Liegewagen – das heißt – Vorhänge zuziehen und wenn möglich unter der Decke schlafen"flüsterte Torsten. „Und was ist wenn die Mitreisenden etwas sehen"Katrin klang etwas besorgt. „Mal schauen, aber ich glaube es wird schon klappen" „Wann fährt der Zug ab?" „Um 19:00 Uhr vom Bahnsteig 8" „Hmm hoffentlich ist es bewölkt"murmelte Wolfi – es ist jetzt schon um 18:00 oder früher dunkel – ist ja noch Winter"  
  
„In ein Restaurant können wir auch schwer gehen – wenn die 2 nichts essen und trinken ist es auch seltsam"„Es bleiben halt noch Imbissstände übrig, das fällt dann net so auf"„Noch 4 Stunden Zeit bis unser Zug geht"Die Vier beschlossen derweil – solang es noch hell war in der Stadt spazieren zu gehen. Bislang war noch keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen.  
  
Es wusste ja keiner, das die beiden Medaillons die, die Mädels trugen echt waren – so konnten sie diese auch als ganz normale Schmuckstücke tragen. „Jetzt wäre ich doch lieber in der Karibik, war da viel schöner"seufzte Wolfi. „Wieso denn ist dir vielleicht kalt"Katrin grinste – jetzt konnte sie ihn etwas ärgern, da ihr das Wetter nichts ausmachte. „Nicht wahr, da haben wir es besser"Sandra und Katrin kicherten. In einem Straßencafe kauften sich Torsten und Wolfi etwas zu trinken. Sandra und Katrin setzten sich derweil in die Nähe zu einem Brunnen hin.  
  
Torsten holte die beiden Mädels etwas später ab und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Bahnhof, es wurde schon so 17:30 und die Sonne ging schon langsam unter. Als die Sonne komplett untergegangen war, erreichten sie den Bahnhof. Am Bahnsteig stand schon der Nachtzug nach Wien, sie suchten ihr Abteil und stiegen in den Wagon. Ihre beiden Mitreisenden waren noch nicht angekommen, da sie ohnehin die Betten oben und in der Mitte hatten, konnten sie sich es derweil gemütlich machen.  
  
„Ihr beiden Mädels schläft besser ganz oben, das ist besser falls doch etwas Mondlicht durchs Fenster reinfallen sollte. Vorsichtig zog Sandra den Vorhang zu. „Verdammt, beiden schrägen Dachfenstern kann man keinen Vorhang davor geben"Grummelnd warf Sandra einen Blick auf die Fenster die in dem Wagendach eingelassen waren. „Wieso müssen wir gerade einen der modernen Liegewagen, mit den Dachfenster haben"Jetzt hatten sie echt ein Problem, nun könnte durch die Fenster, auf jedes Bett das Mondlicht fallen.  
  
„Am besten ihr deckt euch wirklich komplett zu, und hofft das alles gut geht"„Was machen wir, falls doch etwas zu sehen ist – man kann ja nie wissen"„Dann arbeiten wir für ein Special Effects Team – das lässt dann alles leichter erklären."Wolfi kicherte – „Glaubst du, das klingt realistisch, wenn die plötzlich 1 oder 2 von uns als Skelett sehen..."„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand – es wird schon gut gehen"  
  
Die 4 saßen auf denen ihnen zugewiesenen Betten. 15 Minuten vor Abfahrt kamen ihre Mitreisenden an. Sandra und Katrin hatten sich schon in die Bettdecken gewickelt. „Guten Abend"sagten die Vier fast gleichzeitig. Sandra hatte sich fast komplett verkrochen. „Mir ist nur etwas kalt" schwindelte sie – es sollte ja keiner merken das etwas nicht stimmte. Der Tag war ohnehin anstrengend und so pennte Sandra gleich darauf ein – sie merkte es nicht mal mehr als der Zug den Bahnhof verließ. Katrin schlief etwas später ein. Wieso sind die 2 jungen Damen schon müde?"wollten die 2 Mitreisenden wissen. „Wir kamen heute von einem langen Segelurlaub heim, daher – kamen wir leider nicht so viel zum schlafen"Torsten und Wolfi lagen auch schon im Bett. „Kann ich auch verstehen, also dann Gute Nacht" Wolfi und Torsten pennten auch nach kurzer zeit ein.  
  
In der Nacht wurden alle durch einen lauten markerschütternden Schrei geweckt. Sandra lugte unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und sah das ihre Hand aus dem Bett hing. Rasch zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. „Sorry"murmelte sie nur fast abwesend. „Entschuldigung, das wir sie so erschreckt haben" sagte Torsten ruhig. „Wolfgang und ich arbeiten an Special Effects für Filme und da haben wir eben ein paar Sachen angefertigt, es muss halt etwas aus der Tasche gefallen sein"Wolfi grinste still und leise in seinem Bett vor sich hin – er hatte schon so was geahnt. Sandra musste sich auch beherrschen um nicht laut zu lachen – es muss wirklich komisch ausgesehen haben. Sie hofften das sich die Zwei damit zufrieden geben würden. Wolfi der auch munter wurde, grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin und schlief dann gleich weiter. „Um welchen Film geht es?"„Das ist geheim"erwiderte Torsten. „Na dann..."Scheinbar waren die Mitreisenden etwas unzufrieden damit.  
  
Als Wolfi in der Nacht munter wurde, sah er das Katrin ziemlich abgedeckt war, er deckte sie rasch zu und holte sich dann was zu trinken. ‚Man zum Glück hat das keiner gesehen' dachte er, doch er hatte sich getäuscht, einer der Mitreisenden hatte es mitbekommen, aber sich beherrscht um nicht wieder loszuschreien. Er sah das der Mond komplett in das Zugabteil schien und es ziemlich hell beleuchtete.  
  
Als der Zug durch Klagenfurt fuhr, wurde Torsten munter, es war bereits hell geworden. Torsten weckte die beiden Mädels auf. „Aufwachen ihr Schlafmützen"Sandra streckte sich etwas und setzte sich hin, sie starrte in den Himmel und musste unweigerlich an die Nacht denken was da passiert war. Die beiden Mitreisenden musterten die 2 Mädels – nichts erinnerte mehr an den Spuk der letzten Nacht. „Was war da echt in der Nacht los?" fragte einer erneut. „Nichts was soll los sein, wir wollten so und so ein Abteil für uns vier alleine haben – das wir keinen erschrecken. Wir wusste nicht wohin mit dem Gepäck so bewarten wir einiges im Bett auf, da kann mal was runterfallen"schwindelte Torsten.  
  
Die Zugbegleiterin brachte das Frühstück. Sandra gab ihres an Torsten weiter als sie wieder gegangen war. „Kannst meines haben – hab keinen Hunger" Katrin verneinte ebenfalls und so kamen Wolfi und Torsten zu einem größeren Frühstück.  
  
Abermals wurden die 2 Mädels seltsam gemustert, aber mit dem mussten sie jetzt leben. Torsten und Wolfi grinsten etwas. Sandra lag am Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster raus – die Landschaft flog nur so vorbei – sie wusste genauso wenig wie Katrin wie sie jetzt in der heutigen Zeit mit dem Fluch umgehen sollte, damals war es ja kein Problem gewesen.  
  
Der Zug näherte sich immer mehr und mehr Wien. Es war am späten Nachmittag als die Bahn in Wien Südbahnhof einfuhr. Die Vier nahmen ihr Gepäck und stiegen aus. Wolfi streckte sich etwas, er war etwas verspannt, weil es ziemlich eng im Abteil war. „Na dann fahren wir zu Sandra heim"  
  
Katrin wollte noch zu Sandra mitkommen, da sie eh nicht wusste was sie daheim tun sollte – irgendwie wollte sie es noch vermeiden am Abend heimzukommen. Es wurde ja schon früher dunkel und im Mondlicht durch Wien zu gehen hatte sie nicht vor.  
  
Endlich saßen sie in der Schnellbahn S7, die sie in über eine Stunde durch die Dämmerung, Richtung Heimat brachte. „Ich will endlich in ein Bett" grummelte Wolfi, „hab kaum schlafen können in der Nacht"Kurz vor der Endstation stiegen sie aus, nun hieß es so 3 Kilometer gehen, ehe sie daheim waren. „Man wieso muss das Kaff keinen Bahnhof haben"Wolfi war etwas sauer, das er jetzt noch ein Stück wandern durften.  
  
„Wir gehen am besten einen Umweg, durch den Wald und über die Felder – dann fällt es nicht so auf"schlug Sandra. „Du kennst dich hier aus, wir müssen dir einfach vertrauen"Torsten grinste etwas, „gib zu du willst mal in der Nacht herumlaufen"„Das auch, aber auch wenn wir den kurzen weg gehen, kommen wir in die Nacht und da kann uns dann wer sehen, bei den Umweg haben wir nicht so die Chance gesehen zu werden"„Auch wieder wahr, wenn uns wer sieht, haben wir ein Problem – ein sehr großes sogar. 2 Männer und 2 wandelnde Skelette – das ergibt sicher gute Schlagzeilen in der Zeitung" Wolfi lachte.  
  
Sandra bog in den Feldweg ein, sie führte die kleine Gruppe an. Zuvor hatten sie ein kleines Stück durch den Ort gehen müssen, um zu den Feldweg zu kommen – aber im Moment herrschte noch keine Gefahr. Der Weg endete bei einem Wald. Ein kleiner Pfad schlängelte sich den Berg hinauf. Grummelnd stieg Wolfi den Weg hinauf, „Jetzt auch noch Bergsteigen"Sandra kicherte und schritt vorwärts, ihr machte es nichts aus. Sie erreichten den Gipfel, „Machen wir kurz eine Pause"Wolfi ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, „endlich...."seufzte er. Sandra blickte in den Nachthimmel – der Himmel klärte sich gerade. Unweigerlich musste Sandra grinsen als sie sich verwandelte. Die beiden Mädels mussten an die letzte Nacht denken, was da alles vorgefallen ist – endlich rückte auch Wolfi mit der Sprache raus und erzählte das Katrin fast komplett abgedeckt gepennt hatte. Katrin kicherte etwas, als sie es hörte.  
  
Im vollen Mondschein stiegen sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges hinunter. „Hmmm, wie kommen wir jetzt zu unserem Haus."„Hol das Auto"schlug Wolfi plötzlich vor. „Gute Idee"Sandra gab Torsten den Torschlüssel und er machte sich auf den Weg. Es war ja nicht weit und ein paar Minuten später kam er mit dem kleinen blauen Auto von Sandra an. „Einsteigen"Sandra und Katrin kletterten rasch auf die Rückbank und Wolfi nahm auf den Beifahrersitz platz. Torsten parkte das Auto dann im Hof und schloss das Tor. Jetzt konnten die Mädels ohne Probleme aussteigen und in die Wohnung gehen. 


	8. verfl verdammte Medien, Chaos und Verste...

ArchAngelAzrael Nachtengel: danke für die Reviews. Freu mich das doch ein paar Letue die Story lesen. Jenny :)

7. verflu...-- verdammte Medien, Chaos und Versteckspiel  
  
Müde stellten sie die Taschen im Computerraum ab. „Mal schauen ob im Internet was interessantes steht"Sie schaltete ihren Computer ein und checkte vorerst die Mails – viel interessantes war nicht dabei. „Schau mal in die Foren"Katrin wollte auch schon wissen, was es neues in den Foren gab wo sie gemeinsam bei RPGs mitschrieben.  
  
„Sollen wir etwas verraten, oder nicht"„Ich würde sagen im Moment nicht, wir sollten uns noch etwas Zeit lassen"Da Sandra nur Internet über ISDN hatte, dauerte etwas, bis sich das Forum aufgebaut hatte. „Bohaaa, da kamen viele Posts zusammen. Online war keiner mehr, dafür war es viel zu spät.  
  
Im Offtopic Bereich stieß Katrin auf einen seltsamen Post, Sandra hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Torsten und Wolfi auf die Couch gesetzt – der heutige Tag war etwas anstrengend gewesen. „Wahhhhhhh"erklang plötzlich ein Aufschrei aus der Richtung von Katrin. Fast gleichzeitig stürzten die 3 zum Computer. „Was ist den passiert?"Torsten starrte auf den Post und begann ihn zu lesen. „Scroll etwas weiter runter, ich glaub das wird dir nicht gefallen"„Verdammt..."Sandra schaute sich fast verwundert das Foto an, das da gepostet wurde. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht, dass das Foto was wird. Auf dem Bild, war auch der Typ der Jacht und eine kleine Bezeichnung gut zu erkennen. „Der hatte eine super Kamera gehabt, auf einer Seite muss es lustig sei, wenn man das Foto bekommt und es so sieht"Wolfi grinste, „und was ist wenn die Mitreisenden im Nachtzug auch noch plaudern, dann ist das Chaos perfekt. Und das wir in der Sonne auf Urlaub waren, können wir nicht mal abstreiten."  
  
Etwas ratlos setzten sie sich auf die Couch zusammen, nachdem sie alle Posts die darunter waren gelesen hatten. „Und es steht auch noch, das es keine Fotomontage ist."Die ganze Nacht grübelten sie über das Problem, das sie hatten. „Verdammt", fluchte Wolfi rum, „was machen wir wirklich, die Jacht liegt in Italien, wird nimmer lang dauern und sie wissen wem sie gehört"„Du vergießt eines nicht, ich denke der Verkäufer darf sicher nicht ohne weiteres unsere Adresse und Namen bekannt geben, immerhin geht es um viel Geld was die Jacht gekostet hat."„Hmmm"Wolfi grübelte etwas, „vielleicht, man kann nie wissen"  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen in das Zimmer, in dem sie saßen. Sie wussten immer noch nicht was sie machen sollten. Wolfi seufzte etwas und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen reibungslos, Katrin war wieder in Wien und Torsten und Wolfi waren ebenfalls daheim. Es passierte nichts, und es tauchten auch keine Bilder auf. Es waren schon mindestens 3 Wochen vergangen, als plötzlich Wolfi anrief. „Sandra wir müssen uns irgendwo Treffen, wo wir in Ruhe reden können"„Was ist los?"Sie klang ziemlich besorgt. „Die wissen wo wir wohnen..."stotterte er hervor. Während Sandra mit Wolfi sprach, warf sie das nötigste in einen Rucksack, wie Laptop, Digi- Cam und alles was sie sonst noch aus der Karibik hatte. Der Schatz lag zum Glück in einem Tresor in einer Bank. Rasch stopfte sie noch Gewand rein. „Ok, treffen wir uns am Flughafen, wir hauen ab."  
  
Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, läutete es an der Torglocke. Sandra spähte vom Dachfenster hinunter und sah, so einiges was ihr nicht gefiel. Wolfi konnte die Pressetypen leichter abschütteln, aber sie... und zu ihrem Pech hatte sie ihr Auto noch vor dem Tor geparkt. Leise schlich sie in den Computerraum zurück, öffnete das Fenster und kletterte auf das Dach hinauf. Sie zog das Fenster so gut es ging zu und kletterte hinunter, das letzte Stück sprang sie und lief dann durch den kleinen Bach [eher Bächlein mit 1 – 2 cm Wassertiefe] weiter. Das Wasser verlief sich dann in die Felder.  
  
Das Handy piepte, Sandra las die SMS von Katrin, das sie ebenfalls zum Flughafen kommen würde. Kaum hatte sie auf die SMS geantwortet rief sie Torsten an. „Ich weiß schon alles, was passiert ist, rate mal wer heute bei mir war."„Ich kann es mir denken. Wo treffen wir uns am besten?"„Gute Frage, am besten wo viel los ist und etliche Menschen sind, da können wir dann untertauchen und Pläne schmieden."„Müsst jetzt nicht gerade in Hamburg der Frühlingsdom sein?"„Ja stimmt..."„Gut wir treffen uns da, wenn wir in Hamburg ankommen meld ich mich bei dir"„Geht in Ordnung" Sandra erreichte die Landstraße und ging Richtung Bahnhof. Sie musste zirka 2 Kilometer gehen.  
  
Erst als sie am Flughafen Wolfi und Katrin in die Arme fiel war sie froh. Zuerst versuchten sie noch bei Air Berlin ein Ticket zu bekommen, die war aber leider schon ausgebucht, bei der Lufthansa wurden sie fündig und in 2 Stunden konnten sie gen Hamburg fliegen. Als sie die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich hatten, waren sie froh und fühlten sich etwas sicherer, hier war man doch etwas abgeschotteter von den Medien, falls welche herumlaufen sollten. Wolfi schnappte sich beim Einsteigen ins Flugzeug eine Tageszeitung. Er setzte sich zu dem Fensterplatz und Katrin neben ihn. Sandra saß hinter ihnen, den das Flugzeug hatte nur links und rechts 2 Sitzplätze. Wolfi blätterte in der Zeitung, ziemlich in der Mitte beim Österreichteil, blieb er hängen. Er stieß Katrin rein, doch sie reagierte nicht. „Katrin.."versuchte er es jetzt. „Ja, was ist los"Er deutete auf einen Bericht – das alte Foto, das sie schon kannten war in der Zeitung, man sah die Jacht, mit Katrin und Sandra im Mondlicht und es hieß auch das die Besitzer ausfindig gemacht wurden. „Die behandeln uns ja wie Schwerverbrecher"murmelte sie leise, „wieso haben die es nicht als Fotomontage abgetan"Sandra hörte nicht was sie sprachen, etwas verträumt schaute sie aus dem Fenster. Ihre Gedanken schweifte zurück, als sie in die Karibik fuhren, um die Insel zu suchen. Die Koordinaten der Insel wusste sie schon auswendig.  
  
Das Flugzeug setzte in Hamburg sanft auf. Alle Drei hatten nur Handgebäck bei sich und konnten so gleich das Terminal verlassen. „Man ist es in Hamburg kalt"grummelte Wolfi. „Du hättest es auch besser haben können" neckte ihn Sandra, sie schaltete das Telefon ein und rief Torsten an. „Wir sind gerade in Hamburg angekommen, wo Treffen wir uns am Dom"„Vor dem Take Off, bis bald"Ein Bus brachte sie in die Innenstadt hinein, dann mussten sie ohnehin nicht mehr weit gehen, und sie konnten die Kirmes des Nordens betreten. Wolfi sah sich um. „Wahnsinn, das sieht toll aus"  
  
Torsten konnte die drei von weiten aus sehen, es war zwar einiges los aber nicht zuviel. „Na wie geht's?"Er kam auf sie zu. „Wenn man von den Umständen des Aufbruches absieht, geht es uns super"  
  
Abermals klingelte das Telefon von Sandra, sie hob ab. „Was gibt's Maria.?" Die Kirmes Musik war ziemlich laut im Hintergrund, Sandra konnte nur ein paar Wortfetzen wie. „Karibik, hab's gefunden, brauche Hilfe,..." verstehen. Langsam ging Sandra in eine stillere Gasse, die anderen folgten ihr neugierig. „Sorry war zuerst etwas laut, bin auf einer Kirmes"„Bitte Sandra, ich brauch euere Hilfe, ich bin in der Karibik und weiß in etwa wo meine Halskette versenkt wurde"„Und wenn du in einem Tauchshop oder so fragst..."„Hab ich schon, aber die wollen wegen einer Kette nicht dahinfahren und hinuntertauchen"„Und wir sollen es?"„Ihr könnt mir sicher helfen?"„Hmmm, mal überlegen, mir muss nur was einfallen, ich meld mich bei dir"Sandra wusste schon was sie vorhatte, aber sie wollte es mit den anderen auch besprechen. „Bis dann"Sie steckte das Handy wieder weg.  
  
„Wir sollen Maria helfen ihre Halskette zu finden, sie weiß wo sie ist." Wolfi grinste diabolisch, „ich denke ich weiß was du vorhast"„Was denn" Sandra tat etwas scheinheilig. „Ich denke, du wirst Maria vor ne Wahl stellen, wir helfen ihr nur, wenn sie bei der Suche mithilft"„So könnte man es umschreiben"„Darf ich derweil auf das Schiff aufpassen, während ihr einen Spaziergang macht" „Warten wir es mal ab, wir müssen zuerst mal in die Karibik zurück"„Na gut"Wolfi grummelte etwas, er sah sich im Gedanken auch schon mit den anderen mitgehen.  
  
Torsten rief Maria an. „Hallo Maria, wir kommen in die Karibik, wird aber noch dauern"„Ich bin hier in Puerto Rico. Ruft mich an, wann ich euch vom Flughafen abholen soll."„Wir fliegen nicht, wir kommen mit einem Schiff" „Das dauert ja lange bis ihr da seit."„Wir brauchen dann so und so ein Schiff, und da wir eine Jacht haben, ist es so einfacher"„Dann muss ich eben warten, noch länger ohne der Halskette auskommen"Maria seufzte verzweifelt. „Ach Maria, aber ist logisch, das du dich auch an der Suche beteiligst"„Wenn ich helfen kann"„Sicher kannst du"Torsten musste es sich verkneifen um nicht zu lachen. Nach dem das Gespräch beendet war, lachte er los. „Man das müssen wir filmen..."„Mal schauen, ob sie es sich traut"„Ich glaub für die Kette macht sich alles"  
  
Die Vier blieben noch etwas in Hamburg, wenn sie schon hier waren, mussten sie es ausnutzen. „Wir fahren noch zu mir heim, und dann nach Italien, aber diesmal mit dem Auto, nicht das wieder was passiert wie bei der Rückfahrt. Katrin musste abermals lachen, als sie an die Fahrt mit dem Nachtzug dachte.  
  
„Besser wir fahren jetzt, dann kommen wir noch heim, wenn es hell ist" schlug Torsten vor. „Wäre besser so, sonst haben wir ein kleines Problem" Das kleine Grüppchen machte sich auf dem Weg zum Auto und es ging zu Torsten nach Hause. Es dauerte zirka 90 Minuten bis sie bei ihm dabei waren. Torsten parkte das Auto vor dem Haus und sperrte auf. Die 2 Mädels huschten schnell hinein, sie wollten nicht das sie gesehen wurden, da die Sonne schon untergegangen war. Die Taschen trugen sie nur in den Vorraum und stellten sie dort ab.


	9. ein seltsamer Besuch

8. Kapitel: ein seltsamer Besuch  
  
„Ich pack nur schnell meine Sachen und dann fahren wir nach Italien"rief Torsten, „ setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer"„Okay"Wolfi drehte das Licht auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer. „WAS.."mehr brachte er nicht mehr raus. Katrin und Sandra starrten auf den jungen Mann der im Zimmer saß. Torsten hörte den Aufschrei von Wolfi und rannte die Treppen runter. „Was machen sie da, und wie sind die reingekommen"„Das Fenster war offen"Er grinste etwas. „Das berechtigt sie nicht in mein Haus zu kommen"Torsten war ziemlich wütend. Das Problem war, es war schon Nacht geworden und die Polizei rufen wäre ein weitaus größeres Problem geworden, allein schon wegen Katrin und Sandra. „Wieso haben sie die Rollläden runtergelassen und wieso kamen sie gerade in das Haus"„Man bekommt so einiges mit, wenn man in den Zeitungen liest oder im Internet surft"Katrin und Sandra warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Verdammt" murmelte Wolfi. „Was wissen sie?"forschte Torsten weiter. „Sagen wir es so, alles"„Was alles..?"Wolfi war auch neugierig. „Von einer bestimmten Insel"  
  
Sandra musste sich setzten, sie war sprachlos geworden. „Welche Insel denn?"„Eine die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte"Torsten hatte sich nach den Worten auch etwas beruhigt. „Und wie kamen sie zu der Insel?"„Mein Segeljacht ist plötzlich dort auf Grund gelaufen und ich hab mich eben gerettet. Als ich in die Höhle kam, begriff ich erst wo ich war – hab es gar nicht geglaubt, dachte am Anfang das es ne Kulisse ist"„Aber es war keine..."setzte Katrin fort. „Und, das es keine Kulisse war, merkte ich erst später, als ich mir aus Teilen der Wracks ein Floß gebaut habe und zurück gesegelt bin. Jetzt grinste Sandra, „ich wusste es schon immer der Schatz ist anziehend. „Ich wollte zurückfahren, aber ich fand die Insel nicht mehr."„Hab es nach einem Jahr aufgegeben die Insel zu finden."„Ein Jahr"Wolfi war überrascht. „Wie kamt ihr zur Insel?"„Hmmm, schwer zu sagen, am einfachsten ist es, wir bekamen durch Zufall die Koordinaten und sind eben hingefahren."„Wieso habt ihr euch auch was mitgenommen?"„Sandra sag du es"Torsten warf Sandra einen Blick zu. „Nun, ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte mal wieder verflucht sein, fand es interessant"„Wie meinst du das mit wieder..."harkte der Mann nach. „Wir waren früher schon mal auf der Insel gewesen, daher wusste wir das nächste mal wie wir wieder hinkommen." „Wann waren sie das letzte mal auf der Insel?"Katrin wurde neugierig. „Vor 4 Jahren oder etwas länger"„4 Jahre und keinem ist was aufgefallen" „Nein, ich hab aber auch sehr aufgepasst"„4 Jahre whow"stotterte Sandra hervor.  
  
„Ist eine lange Zeit ich weiß, aber den Fluch aufheben ging ja nicht, da ich die Insel nicht fand"„Wir wollten nur während des Karibikurlaubs verflucht bleiben, aber da eben nicht alle Medaillons da waren, konnten wir ihn nicht aufheben."„Es fehlten meine, oder"„Ja unter anderem, wir zählten 878"„Ich habe mir drei mitgenommen"„Dachten wir, und das letzte finden, wird glaub ich unmöglich sein."„Für immer möchte ich nicht verflucht bleiben"seufzte Katrin. „Man lernt damit zu leben, das geht schon"„Das hat Sandra auch gesagt, aber ich möchte dann schon mal mein normales Leben wieder zurück haben."„Und wer ist von euch alles verflucht" „Nur die beiden Mädels, Katrin und Sandra"Torsten stellte dann noch sich und Wolfi vor. „Ich bin Steve"erwiderte der Mann. Wolfi kicherte etwas. Er erntete von Katrin eine Ohrfeige. „Mach dich nicht immer lustig, über unser Problem"Katrin fuhr dann fort, „Also ich war zu neugierig, wollte mal probieren, da wir annehmen, das alle Medaillons da sind"„Wir wollten in die Karibik fahren, eine Freundin von uns braucht unsere Hilfe, und da wollten wir auch zu der Insel schauen."„Dann könnten wir gemeinsam fahren, das ich endlich zu der Insel zurückkomme."„Gut, aber zu fünft in einem Auto wird auch sehr eng"„Ich hab ein Wohnmobil, da kann man bequem reisen, ohne das was auffällt, hab alle Scheiben getönt, so dass keiner hineinschauen kann."„Das ist wirklich praktisch"  
  
„Dann geh ich schnell mal weiter packen"Torsten begab sich wieder in den ersten Stock hinauf. „Hol mal das Wohnmobil, es steht da in einer Seitengasse, ich hoffe du kannst Autofahren", mit diesen Worten warf Steve zu Wolfi den Autoschlüssel. „Klar, wird schon gut gehen"Wolfi begab sich in die stille Nacht hinaus. Die kleine Gasse wurde von ein paar spärlichen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet. Er blickte sich um, und suchte die paar Seitengassen ab, in einer stand ein großen Wohnmobil. „Wahnsinn"stotterte er und sperrte die Tür auf. Staunend setzte er sich in den Fahrersitz und fuhr das Wohnmobil vorsichtig in die Gasse, in der Torsten wohnte. Vor dem Haus stoppte er, schaltete den Motor ab und ging zurück ins Haus. „Bin wieder da"Torsten hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon gepackt und seine Tasche zu den anderen dazugestellt.  
  
„Dann fahren wir mal los"Steve rannte mit den 2 Mädels schnell in das Wohnmobil. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man sie im Mondlicht sehen. Da es in der Zwischenzeit weit nach Mitternacht war, war die Gasse so und so wie ausgestorben. Torsten und Wolfi trugen die Taschen hinein und stellten sie ab.  
  
Katrin setzte sich zur großen Sitzecke und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sandra half noch Wolfi alle Sachen auszupacken und einzuschlichten. Torsten trug noch für Wolfi und für sich etwas zu Essen an Bord. Als alles verstaut war, begann die lange Fahrt nach Italien. „Wäre besser, wenn ich den Wagen steuern würde, bis es wieder hell wird, ist besser wenn sie uns doch bei der Grenze aufhalten, zwar ist die Chance eher minimal, aber wir sollten sicher gehen"„Geht klar."Steve gab Torsten den Autoschlüssel und dieser steuerte das Wohnmobil vorsichtig auf die Hauptstraße zurück, hier in den engen Gassen war es nicht so leicht zu fahren. Katrin, Sandra und Steve saßen zusammen bei dem Tisch und hatten die Karibikkarte ausgebreitet. „Ihr habt mir noch nichts genaueres darüber erzählt, warum ihr zu der Insel gefahren seit"„Nun ja, ist auch etwas verwirrend und es klingt fast unrealistisch, kurz gesagt zu Silvester haben wir plötzlich eine Zeitreise unternommen und waren eben in der Vergangenheit, irgendwas hat plötzlich, den Film den wir uns anschauen wollten real gemacht, und dadurch war ich auch schon mal verflucht. Als wir wieder zurückkamen, hatten wir auf einmal Koordinaten die mitten im Meer lagen. Wir waren neugierig und fuhren eben hin. Daher waren Wolfi und ich schon mal verflucht"„Das klingt echt phantastisch, aber es würde so einiges erklären"  
  
Wolfi saß bei Torsten vorne und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Auf den Straßen war wenig los. Das Handy von Torsten läutete, er gab es Wolfi. „Ich halt es echt nimmer aus, könnt ihr mich von einem Flughafen abholen, und ich fahr mit euch mit übers Meer"sagte Maria. „Hmmmm, mal überlegen. Kannst du nach Venedig kommen, wir holen dich da ab, und fahren dann weiter zu unserem Hafen, der ganz im Süden liegt"„Okay, ich nehm den nächsten Flieger" „Bleib am Flughafen, wir holen dich da ab" „Geht klar"Nach dem Wolfi aufgelegt hatte, kicherte er etwas. „Man das wird ein Spaß werden"  
  
Am nächsten Tag am Abend kamen sie in Venedig an. Während der langen Anreise hatten sie sich beim Fahren abgewechselt. Sandra parkte vor dem Flughafen. Wolfi wollte Maria abholen, er betrat das Gebäude und rief sie am Handy an. Zehn Minuten später hatten sie sich gefunden. „Endlich, ich musste so lang schon warten"seufzte Maria erleichtert. „Na komm mit." Wolfi brachte Maria zum Wohnmobil und öffnete die Tür. „Wem gehört den das große Ding?"„Das gehört mir"erwiderte Steve, „dann fahren wir weiter" Wolfi zog die Tür zu setzte sich hinters Steuer. Maria stellte ihren Koffer in eine Ecke und setzte sich zum Tisch dazu.  
  
„Nun der Plan ist, wir segeln zuerst zu der einen bestimmten Insel und dann helfen wir dir bei der Suche nach deiner Halskette, die damals versenkt wurde."„Ach dann können wir uns auch mal die andere Insel anschauen" „Würde sagen wir ankern bei der Insel und suchen die Kette."„Wie soll ich euch helfen, die Kette zu finden"„Ganz einfach, deswegen fahren wir zuerst zu meiner Lieblingsinsel"Sandra grinste etwas. Torsten musste auch etwas kichern. Steve bemerkte es, das sie ihr nichts sagen wollten, und so verriet er auch nichts. „Wie soll ich euch helfen?"„Das wirst du schon sehen, ist dann ganz einfach"Maria gab sich damit nicht sehr zufrieden, fragte aber nicht weiter, weil sie merkte das man ihr keine weiteren Auskünfte geben wollte.  
  
Über die Autobahn ging es immer weiter gegen Süden. „Man wieso, habt ihr immer die Vorhänge zu"grummelte etwas Maria. „Ich würde sie nicht aufmachen..."warnte Steve geheimnisvoll. „Ich möchte etwas hinausschauen" „Setz dich besser zu Wolfi nach vorn"Maria hatte aber schon den einen Vorhang aufgezogen, sie schaute hinaus. Es fiel etwas Mondlicht rein und Katrin tippte Maria an. „Was wi..."Maria stockte und starrte Katrin auf die Hand, sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte. „Whow, sie schreit nicht mal"Sandra lachte etwas. Torsten blickte Maria an, „wir haben dich gewarnt, mach lieber den Vorhang zu. Maria atmete noch mal tief durch und zog rasch das Fenster zu. „Wie gibt es das"murmelte sie etwas entsetzt. „Ach, heutzutage ist alles möglich"„Hast dich tapfer gehalten, Maria" lobte Sandra, „ich hoffe das es so bleibt"„Ihr habt mich ordentlich erschreckt, macht das bitte nie wieder"„Ich glaub das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, es sei denn, du verbringst den Rest der Reise eingeschlossen in der Kabine"schlug Steve vor. „Das möchte ich auch nicht gerade"„Aber so kannst dich schon daran gewöhnen"  
  
Torsten dachte über den bevorstehenden Plan nach, und hoffte das Maria mitmachen würde. „An was soll ich mich gewöhnen?"fragte Maria unermüdlich weiter. „Wirst schon sehen"Katrin seufzte schon etwas genervt, sie dachte sich, ‚wie wird das an Bord des Schiffes werden'  
  
Nach vielen Stunden Fahrt kamen sie bei dem Hafen an. Steve parkte das Auto auf einem überwachten Parkplatz. Maria schnappte ihren Koffer und schleppte ihn zum Steg. "Wo ist das Boot?"fragte sie etwas genervt. „Lass dir Zeit und das heißt Schiff"erwiderte Torsten lächelnd. Sandra nahm ihre Tasche und trug sie vergnügt den Steg entlang. Wolfi rannte ihr hinterher. „Komm schon"mit diesen Worten knuffte Katrin Maria rein und zog sie hinter ihr her.  
  
Leicht schaukelte die Jacht auf den Wellen als sie endlich den gewünschten Pier erreicht hatten. Torsten sprang an Bord und sperrte die Tür zu den Kabinen und dem Unterdeck auf. Maria kletterte vorsichtig an Bord und kletterte hinunter. Sandra stellte den Laptop auf das Regal und packte die paar Klamotten aus, die sie sich noch mitgenommen hatte. In eine Lade legte sie die ganzen Sachen die auf die Isla de Muerta hinweisen. Als Alle alles verstaut hatten, manövrierten sie das Schiff aus dem Hafen aufs offene Meer hinaus. „Gut es sollte in 3 Stunden dunkel sein, da sollten wir am offenen Meer, am besten weit weg von der Küste sein."„Wäre echt besser so"  
  
Endlich lag der Hafen hinter ihnen und die Segel konnten gehisst werden. Da sie jetzt zu dritt mit reichlich Segelerfahrung waren, konnten sie das Schiff noch besser und schneller steuern. „Hoffentlich haben wir einen guten Wind, ich möchte endlich wieder bei der Insel sein"„Du bist ja schon richtig vernarrt in die Insel"wandte sich Wolfi an Sandra. „Kann sein" Rasch trieb der Wind das Schiff voran. Maria saß am Bug und ließ die Füße hinunterhängen. Katrin setzte sich neben sich und leistete ihr etwas Gesellschaft. „Wieso ist das mit euch passiert?"fragte sie verwundert Katrin. „Darüber will ich nicht sprechen"erwiderte Katrin.  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter. „Willst du an Deck bleiben oder geht's lieber unter Deck?"wollte Katrin von Maria wissen. „Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, bin total erschrocken als das im Wohnmobil wieder passiert ist."„Wie meinst du das mit wieder?"Katrin konnte es sich schon denken, wollte es aber von Maria selbst hören"„Die haben mich auf einem Schiff gefangen genommen, mich in der Nacht an Deck geschleppt, meine Halskette versenkt..."Maria seufzte und legte sich etwas zurück.  
  
Katrin ließ sie vorne liegen und ging zu den anderen nach hinten. Sandra kletterte den Masten hinauf und brachte an der Spitze eine Piratenflagge an. Sie wollte das Schiff etwas interessanter gestalten. 


	10. zurück zur Isla de Muerta

9. Kapitel: zurück zur Isla de Muerta  
  
Steve und Sandra saßen zusammen und plauderten über die Insel und den Fluch. Für Sandra war es interessant mit wem zu sprechen der schon einige Jahre verflucht war, damals an Bord der Pearl hatte sie nicht so die Chance gehabt. Fasziniert hörte Sandra zu, als Steve die Geschichte erzählte, wie er zu der Insel kam und wie er danach die 4 Jahre gelebt hatte. Für Sandra stand fest, nachdem sie den Fluch aufgehoben hatten, wollte sie sich wieder verfluchen, sie wollte auch mal wirklich lange damit leben.  
  
Maria ging doch lieber unter Deck, als die Sonne komplett untergegangen war. Katrin kicherte etwas und begab sich dann zu Steve und Sandra. „Ich glaub sie hat keine Nerven in der Nacht an Deck zu sein"„Ihr seht ja auch ungewohnt aus"Torsten und Wolfi musterten die drei lächelnd als sie im Mondlicht saßen. „Man Maria kann sich ja nicht immer einsperren, ich hol sie mal"Mit diesen Worten verschwand Wolfi unter Deck.  
  
„Los komm an Deck, gewöhn dich an das Aussehen der Drei, sonst können wir dir auch nicht helfen die Kette zu finden. Es geht leider nicht anders, nur Sandra, Steve und Katrin können sie für dich finden"Wolfi verschwieg im Moment noch, das Maria sich auch verfluchen musste, sonst würde keiner ihr helfen ihre geliebte Kette zu finden. „Wenn es sein muss"grummelte sie etwas und stieg hinter Wolfi vorsichtig an Deck. „Komm schon Maria, ist nichts dabei"versuchte Torsten sie zu locken. Maria stieg etwas zaghaft an Deck und sah die Drei im Mondlicht sitzen.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und nahm neben Torsten platz. „Fürcht dich doch nicht vor uns, ist ja nichts schlimmes"„Doch.. das sieht fürchterlich aus" stotterte sie hervor. „Ach fass uns mal an"schlug Steve, Maria mal vor. Maria lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Neee niemals"„Was wird das nach dem Besuch der Insel werden"Sandra lachte, sie stellte sich schon im Gedanken Maria verflucht vor.  
  
Abermals warf Maria einen Blick auf die Verfluchten, es war für sie schrecklich ihre Freundin so zu sehen, der es auch noch Spaß machte.  
  
einenhalb Wochen später  
  
Die ersten Felsen der Isla de Muerta kamen in Sicht. Maria hielt sich beim Masten fest und starrte zu der Insel, auf die sie zusteuerten. „Was wollt ihr bei der öden Insel, da liegt ja nicht meine Kette"„Wissen wir, wir wollen vorher nur noch was erledigen, dann fahren wir zu der verlassenen Insel"Maria gab sich damit nicht so recht zufrieden. „Passt auf da sind Felsen"„Immer mit der Ruhe Maria, wir wissen wie man hier steuert." beruhigte sie Torsten. Sandra richtete schon das Beiboot her und bereitete alles vor.  
  
Fast wie ein Tor zur Hölle lag der Eingang der Höhle vor ihnen, sie ankerten mit dem Segelboot ziemlich in der Nähe. „Alle mitkommen"befahl Torsten. „Was wollt ihr da?"fragte Maria abermals und blickte die Anderen ungeduldig an. „Nur ne Kleinigkeit erledigen"Torsten wusste immer noch nicht wie sie Maria dazubringen sollten, das sie sich eines der Medaillons nimmt. Sandra und Wolfi steuerten da Boot in die Höhle. Das Boot schrammte etwas die Sandbank entlang. Fast ängstlich schaute sich Maria um. „Aussteigen"Torsten grinste schon auf den bevorstehenden Spaß.  
  
Sandra lief voraus in die Höhle. Sie wollte kontrollieren ob alles in Ordnung ist. Maria trottete den anderen hinterher, bei dem Anblick der Höhle blieb ihr fast die Luft weg. „Wie habt ihr, das gefunden?, das sieht ja aus wie in dem Film"„Ach das ist ja die Filmkulisse die sie hier gebaut haben"Katrin konnte gut schwindeln, immerhin ging es darum Maria auszutricksen. „So Maria, wir wollen dich nur ein kleiner Prüfung unterziehen"„Was habt ihr vor?"Wollte sie wissen. Neugierig schaute sie zu Torsten. „Nun, wir haben uns eine kleine Bedingung überlegt, ob wir wirklich unsere Zeit verschwenden sollen die Kette zu finden"„Was habt ihr den schreckliches vor?"„Ach nichts schreckliches, du sollst uns einfach nur eines der Medaillons bringen, dann fahren wir sofort zu der Ruminsel und suchen deine Halskette"„Mehr nicht"ungläubig blickte sie zu Torsten. „Mehr nicht"„Wenn das alles ist"Sandra biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut loszulachen. „Von wo soll ich da was holen?"„Einfach nur von der Truhe da"  
  
Maria stieg den Hügel raus. Torsten folgte ihr und öffnete die Truhe. „Wolfi du auch"flüsterte Sandra zu ihm. „Wieso"murmelte er. „Ganz einfach, wenn wir alle verflucht sind, hat sie am wenigsten verdacht" Grummelnd folgte Wolfi den Beiden. „So Maria, nimm dir einfach eines raus" Torsten nahm sich eines der Medaillons in der Hand. Wie er erwartete hatte, fiel einem am Anfang nichts auf. Maria tat es Torsten gleich. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dem tun?"„Behalt es dir"schlug Wolfi vor und nahm sich auch eines.  
  
„So jetzt suchen wir die Kette"Torsten stieg den Hügel wieder runter und ging zu dem Boot. Steve schmunzelte vor sich hin, auch Sandra amüsierte sich. Maria wunderte sich über das verhalten von Steve und Sandra. Katrin war scheinbar die Einzige die ruhig blieb. „Was ist den mit euch los"„Ach nichts..."  
  
Als sie wieder an Bord der Jacht saßen und die Isla de Muerta hinter sich gelassen hatten, fing sich Maria an sich zu wundern, da es schon längst gegen 15:00 Uhr war. „Wann gibt's endlich was zu Essen?" „Kannst gern Essen gehen, würde ich dir aber abraten"„Wieso denn?"„Hmm schwer zu sagen, kannst es aber gern probieren" „Habt ihr keinen Hunger?"„Nöö, eigentlich nicht, auch wenn wir Hunger hätten, würden wir nichts Essen" „Aber ich geh was Essen"Maria verschwand unter Deck.  
  
„Oje..."Wolfi lachte, „ich glaub gleich kommt sie an Deck gerannt"„Ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man versucht was zu Essen"„Kann ich mir denken, hab es nie probiert"  
  
Maria kramte im Kühlschrank herum und holte sich ein Stück Fisch raus, das sie sich in der Pfanne grillte. Nach 20 Minuten kletterte sie mit einem Teller in der Hand an Deck. „Habt ihr jetzt Hunger bekommen"„Etwas, aber wir essen jetzt nichts"Die Fünf warteten gespannt auf die Reaktion von Maria, sobald sie den ersten Bissen in den Mund nehmen würde. „Was schaut ihr mich so an"„Ach nichts, wir wollen nur sehen ob es dir schmeckt"Nach diesen Kommentar von Steve konnte Sandra und Wolfi nicht mehr, sie mussten einfach Lachen. Rätselhaft schaute Maria sie an. „Zweifelt ihr an meinen Kochkünsten"„Vielleicht..."Maria schnitt sich ein Stück Fleisch runter und steckte es in den Mund – in der gleichen Sekunde hing sie schon über der Reling und spuckte. „Kannst ja doch nicht kochen, Maria"Katrin kicherte. Als sich Maria gefangen hatte brachte sie gerade noch hervor, „Was ist dem Fisch los"„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht war er schon schlecht" „Ich probier mal ob die Kartoffel gut sind"„Mach es nicht, du bereust es" warnte Torsten. „Warum sollte ich..."„Wir haben dich mit dem Essen schon gewarnt, das du nichts Essen solltest, wirf das Essen über Bord"„Ich glaub euch nicht, ich probier trotzdem die Kartoffeln"„Mutig ist sie"murmelte Sandra, „also ich würde es kein 2. mal probieren"Bei den Kartoffeln passierte das Gleiche wie mit dem Fisch. Wütend schleuderte Maria das Teller samt den Essen über Bord. „Was ist los verdammt noch mal"  
  
Wütend ging sie zu Wolfi und Sandra hin, „Was habt ihr mit dem Essen gemacht?"„Wieso sind wir immer schuld?"„Wegen euch wurde auch die Kette versenkt"„Sie es so, spätestens morgen am Abend sind wir bei der Insel. Die kleine Yacht die schon den Spitznamen, Little Black Pearl trug, flog fast über das Wasser, der Wind lag günstig uns so würden sie die Insel bald erreichen. „Ich geh mal unter Deck"sagte Maria und verschwand. „Bin schon auf die Nacht gespannt"Torsten der auch erst zum ersten Mal verflucht war, war schon gespannt auf alles. Maria schaute sich unter Deck einen Film mit Tim Russ an, was sollte es schon für ein anderer Film sein.  
  
Es war schon lang nach Mitternacht als Maria an Deck kletterte. Sie sah Torsten und Wolfi jetzt auch wie die anderen Drei ausschauten. „Was ist passiert"fragte sie. „Nun ja, keine Ahnung, kann einem halt in der Karibik passieren, wenn man zur richtigen Zeit an falschen ort ist"schwindelte Torsten, „ach Maria, du siehst auch hübsch aus"Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Maria unter Deck. „Mal schauen, wann sie wieder an Deck kommt" „Lassen wir sie halt unten sitzen, morgen sind wir dann sicher bei der Insel, dann muss sie so und so bei der Suche helfen."  
  
Maria saß verängstigt unter Deck, „das ist sicher ein Alptraum sein" murmelte sie. Torsten und Sandra blieben an Deck, sie wollten in der Nacht das Schiff weitersegeln, das sie so bald als möglich bei der Insel ankern konnten. Wolfi, Katrin und Steve leisteten Maria etwas Gesellschaft. 


	11. seltsame Funde und andere Merkwürdigkeit...

10. Kapitel: seltsame Funde und andere Merkwürdigkeiten  
  
Noch war es dunkel als die Little Black Pearl bei der kleinen Insel ankerte. Sandra und Torsten waren in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Beiboot zur Insel gerudert und setzten sich in den Sand. Die Jacht schaukelte etwas auf den Wellen. Maria kam als erste an Deck und schaute sich um. „Ich hol sie lieber ab, bevor sie ins Meer springt und untergeht."Torsten fuhr mit dem Ruderboot zur Jacht zurück und holte Maria ab. „Was ist jetzt echt los mit mir?"sie funkelte Torsten an. „Nun ja, das war die Bedingung das wir dir helfen die Kette zu finden, und du kannst dich auch an der Suche beteiligen."Das Boot kam an dem Sandstrand an. Maria kletterte heraus, ihr viel schon einiges auf, was nicht mit ihr stimmte, aber sie wagte nicht mehr zu sagen, das sie die anderen sonst für verrückt halten könnten.  
  
Fast 2 Stunden später kletterten Katrin, Steve und Wolfi an Deck. Sie sprangen ins Wasser und verschwanden unter der Wasseroberfläche. „Tut doch was..."Maria rannte entsetzt zum Ufer. „Lass sie, die kommen gleich" Torsten grinste, „sie haben dir nur gezeigt wie wir dann die Kette suchen" Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie unversehrt an Land. Sprachlos starrte Maria sie an, als sie sich gefangen hatte stotterte sie hervor, „wie habt ihr das gemacht?"„Ganz einfach, wir sind so gegangen wie hier am Ufer"  
  
„Gut Maria wo in etwa wurde die Kette versenkt?"„Muss überlegen, Moment" Sie schaute sich um, und suchte ein paar Orientierungshilfen die sie sich gemerkt hatte. „In etwa da müsste es sein"Maria deutete in eine Richtung. „Na dann, versuchen wir unser Glück"„Was soll ich tun?"„Einfach mitkommen, was sonst"Torsten nahm Maria bei Arm und zog sie zum Wasser. „Ok ok, ich komm schon mit"In der Nähe war kein anderes Boot zu sehen, so konnten sie in Ruhe den Meeresgrund absuchen.  
  
Staunend sah sich Maria um als sie unter Wasser war, sie fand es total seltsam unter Wasser zu sein, und keine Ausrüstung zu brauchen. Sie schauten ständig am Grund , ob sie eventuell etwas glitzerndes entdecken würden. Je tiefer sie kamen, desto mehr Pflanzen konnten sie sehen. Etliche bunte Fische schwammen herum. Es vergingen einige Stunden, etwas weiter draußen lag ein großes Wrack eines Schiffes. Am liebsten hätte Sandra und Steve die Suche nach der Kette abgebrochen, das Wrack sah verlockender aus, aber zuerst wollten sie das Versprechen halten, sie konnten dann immer noch zum Wrack schauen, es lief ja nicht weg. Man konnte nur die schemenhaften Umrisse erkennen, aber es war eindeutig ein großes Schiff, das hier die letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte.  
  
Ein von den Naturgewalten geformter Durchgang tauchte auf, er war von etlichen Korallen überwuchert, bei dem Durchgang funkelte etwas weiß silbrig. Verblüfft schaute sie das an. Neugierig berührte Wolfi das silberne etwas, es sah fast aus wie ein seidiger Vorhang, der sich in den Wellen bewegte. Steve schritt auch näher ran, plötzlich sah Steve in der Nähe des seidigen Ding etwas glitzern, er hob es vorsichtig auf und hielt es in die Höhe. Maria stürzte sich auf die goldene Kette und nahm sie in die Hand.  
  
Steve schritt zu Sandra und deutete ihr, das er zu den Wrack gehen wollte. Wolfi schließ sich den Zweien an, die anderen machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Ufer. An Land wollten sie dann besprechen was das komische Silberding war.  
  
Nach über 1 Stunde Marsch erreichten sie das Wrack. Sandra kletterte an einem der Tauen nach oben, das Schiff sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, es steckte ziemlich tief im Sand fest. Wolfi kam dann auch an Deck. Steve umkreiste das Schiff um es sich näher anzuschauen. Am Bug blieb er stehen und schaute nach oben. Irgendwie hatte Sandra als sie an Deck stand eine verdammt schlechte Ahnung, was es mit dem Schiff auf sich haben konnte. Es war zwar ziemlich zerstört, zahlreiche Kanoneneinschüsse hatten es zum Sinken gebracht. Sandra und Wolfi ließen sich durch das aufgebrochene Deck in das Innere des Schiffes gleiten. Steve kam in der Zwischenzeit an Deck, er wartete das Wolfi und Sandra wieder an Deck kommen würden. Unter Deck hatte es Sandra längst rausgefunden welches Schiff das war, zum ersten Mal fand sie es von Nachteil das sie verflucht war, am liebsten hätte sie jetzt losgeheult. Sie lehnte setzte sich auf den Boden und starrte gerade aus. Wolfi ließ sie einige Zeit sitzen und zog sie dann zurück, das sie wieder an Deck klettern konnten. Steve half ihm, Sandra aus dem Schiffsinneren rauszuziehen. Mit gesenkten Kopf stolperte Sandra zum Bug nach vor und legte sich auf die letzten Überreste des Bugsprits. Ihre Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück, als sie noch an Bord der Pearl unterwegs war. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, sie wollte es nicht war haben was passiert war. Wolfi und Steve ließen Sandra genug Zeit das sie von dem Schiff Abschied nehmen konnte. Sandra hatte sich aber in den Kopf gesetzt das Unglück ungeschehen machen zu wollen, egal wie, sie wollte es verhindern.  
  
Vorsichtig stand Sandra auf und die Drei gingen zu der Insel zurück, es wurde schon langsam dunkel als sie an Land kletterten. „Da seit ihr ja, was war den los?"Sandra ließ sich in den Sand fallen und legte sich zurück. Sie starrte in den Himmel. „Ich muss ins 17. Jahrhundert"murmelte sie. „Das ist das Wrack der Black Pearl"sagte Wolfi zu Torsten. „Was, das kann es nicht geben"Maria saß mehr und weniger glücklich unter einer Palme und hatte sich ihre Kette umgehängt.  
  
„Die Kette hat keinerlei schadendavongetragen, sie ist so neu, als wäre sie nur für ein paar Sekunden dem Salzwasser gelegen."„Da muss irgendwas magisches daran sein, wie kann es das sonst geben, die Kette lag ja seit dem 17. Jahrhundert am Grund des Ozeans."„Vielleicht ist es ja eine art Zeitportal und die Kette lag eben genau in der Tür. Davon, so war sie geschützt."  
  
„Wann fährt ihr mich zurück zu einem Flughafen"wollte Maria wissen. „Wann du willst, aber zuerst müssen wir noch zur Isla de Muerta zurück, die willst ja sicher wieder normal werden"„Auf jeden Fall, das was ihr mir angetan habt ist nicht nett gewesen, das war einfach nur schrecklich"„Na dann fahren wir zu Jacht zurück. Steve zog Sandra in die Höhe, „Träumen kannst an Bord" Maria machte sich auf den Weg zum Boot und setzte sich hinein. Es war dunkel geworden als sie die Insel verließen. Sie mussten noch ein Stück rudern, als der Mond am Himmel erschien. Jetzt sah sich Maria zum ersten mal komplett im Mondlicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen das sie nichts sah. „Stell dich nicht so an, Maria, es ist nicht so schlimm, gewöhn dich dran"wandte sich Katrin an sie. „Das ist nicht so schlimm"versuchte Wolfi sie aufzumuntern. Zaghaft öffnete Maria die Augen und musterte sich etwas. „Das sieht echt unheimlich aus"Wolfi kletterte als erster an Bord der Jacht und half dann den Anderen an Bord. Maria gefiel der Zustand gar nicht, aber sie blieb mutig an Deck.  
  
Wolfi und Katrin hatten schon die Segel gehisst und segelten zurück zur Isla de Muerta. Die Rückfahrt war etwas beschwerlicher. Nun hatten sie aber noch das Problem, wo würden sie den Affen finden, das hatten sie Maria noch gar nicht gesagt, das sie den Fluch im Moment nicht aufheben konnten. 


	12. die Strafe der Götter

11. Kapitel: die Strafe der Götter  
  
Es dauerte einige Tage bis sie die Isla de Muerta erreichten. Maria wusste jetzt, das sie angeschwindelt worden war, aber sie wusste das sie den Fluch bald los sein würden. Katrin und Wolfi steuerten das Beiboot in die Höhle zurück. Maria sprang rasch aus dem Boot und rannte den Gang zurück in die Höhle. Plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas und landete auf dem Boden. Verwundert das sie nicht verletzt war, rappelte sie sich auf. Neben ihr wollte etwas vorbeihuschen aber Maria fing es noch ab. „Was ist passiert Maria?"Steve rannte zu ihr hin. „Ich bin da über ein Tier gestolpert" „Halt es ja fest"schrie Wolfi, „vielleicht haben wir Glück"Maria hielt das quiekende etwas fest und ging mit den anderen in die Höhle weiter.  
  
Jetzt hatten sie etwas mehr Licht. „Strike, klasse das du gestolpert bist Maria"Torsten grinste etwas, „du hast was gefunden was wir dringend brauchen."Torsten nahm den kleinen Affen in den Arm. „Wir bringen ihn dann zu einer Insel mit etwas Regenwald zurück, dort kann er dann weiterleben"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie den Fluch aufgehoben.  
  
„Wo ist meine Halskette?"fragte Maria entsetzt, „gerade hatte ich sie noch gehabt"„Verdammt noch mal, pass besser auf deinen Schmuck auf"Wolfi war etwas wütend, „wo hattest du sie das letzte mal."„Als wir vor der Truhe gestanden sind"„dann geh hin und such da, vielleicht ist der Verschluss abgerissen und sie liegt da irgendwo."Grummelnd setzte sich Wolfi auf den Boden und ließ die Füße ins Wasser hängen. Sandra suchte auch in der Nähe der Truhe den Boden ab, aber die Kette blieb verschwunden. „Vielleicht ist sie ja reingefallen"meinte Torsten scherzhaft. „Kann man ja schauen" Sandra schob vorsichtig den Deckel weg. „Ich fass da nicht rein, nie und nimmer"Maria sah entsetzt zu Sandra. „Ach solang du nichts rausnimmst, passiert dir nichts"„Und du nimmst auch nichts raus, Sandra"warnte Torsten sie und kletterte ebenfalls zur Truhe rauf. Vorsichtig schob Sandra die Medaillons herum. Maria schaute aufmerksam zu, sie hoffte das ihre geliebte Kette auftauchen würde.  
  
Nach einer Weile zog Sandra die Kette vorsichtig heraus, sie hatte sich aber mit einigen der Medaillons etwas verheddert. „Ohh man, diese Kette bringt auch nur Unglück"grummelte Torsten vor sich hin und half Sandra die Medaillons von der Kette los zu machen. „Verdammt noch mal, was muss sich die dämliche Kette mit den Medaillons auch so verwickeln."brummte Torsten. Sandra und Torsten spielten lange damit herum, ehe sie die Kette frei hatten. Etwas wütend warf Torsten die Kette zu Maria hin. „Pass das nächste mal besser darauf auf"Maria fing die Kette ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Boot. „Na dann, heben wir den Fluch halt wieder auf"Sandra seufzte etwas. Beide hatten ja mit der Kette und den Medaillons rumgebastelt. „Maria erschlag ich echt noch, wie kann man so dumm sein und die Kette da reinfallen lassen, am liebsten hätte ich die Kette für immer da drin lassen sollen"  
  
Sandra nahm sich das steinerne Messer in die Hand, und warf dann wieder das Medaillon mit dem Blut in die Truhe zurück. Torsten tat ihr gleich. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Truhe und verließ mit Torsten die Höhle. Die Anderen warteten im Boot. „So Maria wir bringen dich jetzt zu einer Insel mit einem Flughafen und dann, schauen wir uns das komische Phänomen am Meeresgrund an."  
  
Steve und Sandra ruderten das Boot aus der Höhle raus, helles Tageslicht strömte ihnen entgegen. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Maria plötzlich ins Wasser. Wolfi, Steve und Katrin schauten auf Torsten und Sandra. Die Beiden musterten sich perplex. „Was ist da passiert, wir haben ja, den Fluch aufgehoben."Maria war in der Zwischenzeit zur Jacht geschwommen und hatte sich unter Deck verkrochen.  
  
Torsten und Sandra saßen jetzt im hellen Tageslicht als Skelette im Boot. „Was zum Geier ist da los"„Habt ihr die Medaillons die an der Kette hingen wieder zurückgegeben?"„klar es sind alle drinnen"„Habt ihr was falsch gemacht?"„Ne, es passte alles."  
  
Das Ruderboot erreichte die Jacht. „So ihr geht am besten Unterdeck, wir bringen die Jacht schon zu einer Insel"Torsten und Sandra setzten sich ins Unterdeck, sobald sie die Kabine betraten wurden sie wieder normal. „Scheinbar ist das nur im Freien, das wir uns verwandeln"  
  
Die Fahrt verbrachten die 2 fast immer unter Deck, es war zuviel los, und dann hätten sie erst recht Probleme bekommen.  
  
Steve ankerte mit der Jacht in St. Maarten und ließ Maria aussteigen. Sie wollten nachher in Ruhe klären was und wie es eigentlich zu dem veränderten Fluch von Torsten und Sandra gekommen war. 


	13. Nachwort

Nachwort:  
  
Die Idee zum letzten Kapitel hätte ich gerne in ein PotC RPG eingebaut, nur mein Captain war mit der Idee nicht so ganz zufrieden. Aufgeben wollte ich sie dann auch nicht, so überlegte ich das ich den Fluch eben in meiner Fanfiktion etwas ändere, ist ja auch mal eine neue Möglichkeit, etwas Spaß reinzubringen.  
  
Im Teil 3 geht es dann weiter, was mit den Beiden Geschehen ist und was es mit den silbrigen Ding auf sich hat. 


End file.
